Seme Tarub
by Ao-Mido
Summary: Pejuangan seme-seme kesepian untuk merebut cinta para uke yang notabene adalah bidadara. Segala strategi dan cara pun dilakukan. Multipairing, alias banyak pairing disini.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Saya sangat berterimakasih pada Mas Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah membuat NARUTO sehingga bisa dijadikan bahan kreasi para fujousi seperti saya ini hehehe

Rating : M tapi untuk chapter ini belum kerasa akan meningkat nanti, so Waspadalah!

Pairing : Banyaak! Diantaranya SasuNaru

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC, Typo, sebagai penulis yang masih hijau mohon maap klo masih banyak kesalahan!!

Suram,,,,,,,,

Itulah kesan yang didapat saat kita memasuki Desa KoNo-Ha dimana 80% penduduknya adalah laki-laki, dan 20 persen sisanya adalah wanita, tapi yang ada hanya lansia atau anak-anak. Kenapa demikian? Karena para wanita muda dari desa ini hijrah ke London yang saat itu menjadi surga bagi para Fujoushi.

Tapi sesungguhnya tak sesuram yang kita lihat, Desa KoNo-Ha sarat akan prestasi, terutama karena di desa itu merupakan markas besar pasukan ninja rahasia Negara Hi. Pasukan itu terdiri dari orang – orang tangguh yang terpilih dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Mereka biasa diperintahkan untuk tugas-tugas penting yang menyangkut urusan negara.

Suatu hari tim pasukan Ninja KoNo-Ha yang terdiri dari Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai dan Lee baru saja menyelesaikan misi penyelamatan rangking 'S' yang penuh bahaya dan suka-suka. Yaitu menyelamatkan petinggi kerajaan Hi, Jiraiya-sama. Yang baru saja diculik oleh pemimpin Negara Oto, Orochimaru yang memaksanya untuk merubah isi buku Icha-Icha Tastic menjadi buku biografi kisah hidup dah hasil penemuan 'aneh' dari Orochimaru.

Sebagai tanda terimakasih Jiraiya-sama atas jasa para ninja itu, dia memberikan sebuah gulungan keramat hasil pertapaanya untuk mencari wangsit di Gunung Merapi. Sebelumnya Jiraiya-sama menawarkan para ninja itu paket ekslusif "pelayanan plus plus" 9 tahun 10 bulan di Bar Icha-Icha yang sangat terkenal menyediakan wanita-wanita fresh, bohay dan menggiurkan. Dengan body seperti biola, pear, apel, semangka, tomat, bahkan yang berbody seperti terong pun ada.

Tapi tawaran paket eksklusif itu ditolak denga halus oleh para ninja pahlawan ini, karena mereka bukanlah playboy cap keranjang ayam……mereka hanyalah seme-seme kesepian (?). Karena mengetahui tabiat para penyelamatnya itulah Jiraiya-sama memberikan gulungan keramat yang tiada duanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju ke desa, para ninja menyempatkan diri beristirahat di tempat yang tersembunyi dan membuka gulungan. Ternyata isi dari gulungan itu adalah sebuah peta. Sepintas terlihat seperti peta harta karun jaman bajak laut, tapi tidak dihiasi gambar tengkorak dan pedang, melainkan dihiasi gambar chibi binatang – binatang lucu seperti yang kita kenal sekarang dengan nama hello kity, keroro, snoppy, tweety, tom and jerry, bahkan donal duck juga ada. Kesimpulannya adalah PETA YANG ANEH ! para ninja itu pun hanya bisa sweatdroop.

"Huh!!..hanya sampah tipuan!!" ujar Sasuke geram dan melempar peta itu ketanah, tapi Sai memungut peta itu

"gambar yang menarik…" memperhatikan peta itu dengan seksama

"Hei! bukankah ini dekat dengan daerah desa kita?" jarinya menunjuk tanda silang besar di tengah peta itu.

"Iya ya, kalau diperhatikan memang ini peta daerah KoNo-Ha, mungkin masih satu kecamatan dengan desa kita" Lee berpendapat sambil mengamati peta dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita coba mampir kesana?" celetuk Neji.

"Che…buang-buang waktu!!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tapi…tak mungkin Jiraiya-sama mengerjai kita dengan memberikan peta palsu kan, lagi pula beliau bilang ini adalah peta yang sangat langka, tak ada salahnya kita coba" Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Akhirnya karena percaya pada analisis (?) Shikamaru yang berotak jenius, mereka sepakat untuk mencoba mampir mengunjungi daerah yang ditandai dalam peta tersebut.

Meskipun sebenarnya dekat, namun daerah yang ditujukan di dalam peta memiliki medan yang sangat sulit ditempuh karena terletak di puncak gunung yang sangat tinggi sampai-sampai ujungnya tertutup oleh awan dan lereng gunung itu sendiri terdiri dari bebatuan terjal dan licin. Akan tetapi karena para ninja ini sangat hebat dan terlatih, hambatan alam seperti itu tidaklah menjadi masalah, mereka melewatinya dengan hanya sedikit jungkir balik dan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh.

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu sekitar 24 jam mereka tiba di puncak gunung. Tapi yang ada di puncak gunung itu tidak ada harta karun, bukanlah kawah dengan lahar yang membara, melainkan onsen alam yang luas dan indah.

"Tuh kan tidak ada apa-apa disini! Sial!" umpat Sasuke kesal.

"Setidaknya kita bisa berendam menghilangkan lelah…" jawab Neji santai, disusul anggukan kepala dari Shikamaru, Sai dan Lee

Akhirnya para ninja ini memutuskan untuk berendam di onsen itu, ternyata memang menyegarkan, mereka menjadi rileks dan tenang. Setelah merasa puas berendam mereka memutuskan mendirikan tenda untuk tidur di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi yaitu dibalik semak-semak, besok pagi mereka baru akan turun gunung pulang ke desa.

Melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di gunung itu Sai memutuskan pergi lebih dulu. Dia ingin menyepi demi mencari objek untuk dilukis. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, diiringi lambaian tangan, tetes air mata dan doa restu dari kawan-kawannya Sai pun pergi. Setelah upacara pelepasan yang mengharukan (?) itu para ninja yang lain memutuskan untuk masuk ke tenda dan melanjutkan tidur beberapa jam lagi, karena saat itu baru pukul 5 pagi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gelak tawa dari luar tenda, tepatnya dari arah onsen. Mendengar suara itu. Para ninja menjadi penasaran dan mencoba melihat situasi diam-diam dari balik semak.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah ada di depan mata mereka, saat ini ada 4 orang bidadari…erhm bidadara tepatnya, sedang mandi dan bercanda tawa di dalam onsen. Rasa kantuk langsung menghilang dari mata para ninja, bahkan bola mata mereka sudah hampir copot sakig tercengangnya dengan pemandangan indah itu.

"Ja…jadi..ini hadiah yang dimaksudkan Jiraiya-sama? " ujar Shikamaru sambil mengelap sisa iler yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"SUNGGUH PENGOBAR SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!" teriak Lee keras, langsung dia dibungkam kaos kaki oleh ketiga ninja lainnya, "Sssshht….!!!" Ujar mereka kompak sambil mendelik kearah Lee.

"Ayo kita bawa mereka pulang" bisik Sasuke mulutnya pun mengembangkan seringai yang terlihat….mesum…

"Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak mau? Tampaknya mereka bukan manusia" jawab Neji tak kalah pelan.

"Ada satu cara!" ujar shikamaru cepat "Kita curi selendang mereka".

Ketiga temannya bengong.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Lee yang sudah berhasil menyingkirkan kaos kaki dari mulutnya.

"Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku" dia terlihat sangat serius.

"buku apa itu Shika?" Tanya Lee lagi

"Jaka Tarub mencari cinta" ujarnya dengan tetap mempertahankan raut wajah super serius dan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan (ga-percaya-kubunuh-kau!).

"Sepertinya kita coba dulu saja…" jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Neji harus mencari benda berbentuk selendang dengan menggunakan Byakugannya, tapi nihil.

"Tak ada selendang, lalu bagaimana ini?" tanya Neji masih dengan mata Byakugan yang aktif.

"Cari celana dalamnya saja" kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"APHUA !?!?!?" ketiga ninja lainnya kompak melotot ke arah Sasuke, dalam hati mereka berpendapat bahwa Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar… MANIAK!!

"Neji, coba kau cari lagi benda yang sekiranya memiliki getaran aneh atau yang seperti gelombang kekuatan" Shikamaru memerintah, tampaknya dia sudah memiliki rencana.

Neji kembali mengarahkan mata Byakugannya ke arah onsen, mencari dengan teliti, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah objek yang sangat menarik, seorang bidadara berambut merah yang sedang menyeka tubuhnya dengan air, dia tampak lebih pendiam dari ketiga bidadara lainnya yang sedang bercanda tawa. Tanpa disadarinya dari hidung meneteslah darah segar.

PLOOK!! Kompak Sasuke, Lee dan Shikamaru menghadiahi kepalanya dengan jitakan mesra.

"Auuh…" Neji meringis kesakitan, sambil menggerutu pelan tapi dia kembali konsentrasi.

"Ketemu!" ujarnya bersemangat "Ada benda yang memiliki gelombang kekuatan di tumpukan paling bawah baju mereka!"

Dengan sigap masing-masing ninja mengambil posisi dan mengambil benda itu tanpa diketahui pemiliknya, tampaknya bakat copet juga mengalir dalam darah mereka.

Begitu mendapatkan benda itu mereka berkumpul lagi di semak-semak.

" I…ini…tampaknya… Sasuke benar!" ujar Shikamaru terbata-bata karena benda yang diambil mereka tadi adalah kain halus berbentuk segitiga berwarna putih bersih dengan pita tipis di kedua sisinya.

"Wow! celana dalam G-string! Baru kali ini aku lihat aslinya!" Lee manambahkan sambil memandang kagum pada benda yang dibentangkannya itu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Uhm…la..lalu..ap..apa yang kita..lakukan sekarang?"

Wajah Neji tampak memerah dan bibirnya bergetar, entah yang dipegangnya itu celana milik bidadara yang mana, tapi baginya sangat menggoda.

"Saat ini kita amati situasinya dulu, aku punya rencana" Shikamaru berusaha tampak tenang namun terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya, diapun memasukkan benda putih itu kedalam saku celananya.

Tak lama kemudian matahari menunjukkan tanda-tanda mulai terbit, langit mulai memerah dan berwarna cerah. Para bidadara segera mengambil pakaian mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi mereka tampak sangat cemas karena tak menemukan celana dalamnya. Jadilah sambil mencari ke sekeliling onsen mereka hanya menggunakan baju luaran yang berbentuk seperti yukata tanpa pakaian dalam. Langit pun bertambah cerah, mereka masih melakukan pencarian.

"Hiks…hiks Huweee, kita tak bisa pulang bagaimana ini?" bidadara dengan rambut pirang mulai menangis pilu. Melihatnya menangis bidadara yang lainpun ikut sedih, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang sangat memilukan, keempat bidadara itu menagis bersamaan dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda bahkan ada yang sampai guling-guling di tanah dan meraung-raung seperti orang kesurupan.

"Ini saatnya! Sasuke, keluarkan jurus Kuchiyosemu, panggil Manda!" perintah Shikamaru tegas, sebelumnya dia sudah membisikkan rencana yang dipikirkannya pada tiga ninja itu.

"Hn… baiklah!" Sasuke mengeluarkan gulungan kecil dari ranselnya dan menggunakan segel tertentu untuk membuka gulungan itu.

KABUUM!!

Munculah seekor ular yang sangat besar, mampu menyaingi besarnya 10 rentengan gerbong kereta api. Ular itu berwarna biru kelam dengan lidah ungu yang panjang menjulur, meneteskan saliva berwarna hitam berbau seperti kentut dan jelas beracun. Dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat ala tentara Sasuke memerintahkan ular bernama Manda itu untuk menyerang onsen.

Para bidadara yang semula sibuk menangis sambil berpeluk-pelukan langsung terkejut melihat kedatangan ular itu, wajah mereka langsung pucat.

"HUWAAAA!!! TOLONG !!!!" teriak mereka kompak.

Bagai Superman, secepat kilat para ninja itu muncul dengan gaya superhero ditambah efek-efek khusus dan menghajar ular raksasa dengan kerennya. Untunglah Sasuke sudah melatih Manda dengan penuh perjuangan dan air mata, sehingga ular itu mampu tampil prima layaknya seorang stuntman terlatih yang memerankan monster dalam film Ultraman, bahkan Manda kadangkala disewa oleh sirkus keliling untuk membantu pertunjukannya, sungguh peliharaan yang setia dan baik.

Tak makan waktu lama sang ular berhasil dilumpuhkan Manda berpura-pura sekarat, setelah mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya ular itupun disegel kedalam sebuah gulungan diiringi efek ledakan yang cukup dasyat. Akhirnya para ninja berpose layaknya Power Rangers yang menang melawan Medusa sinar matahari yang baru saja terbitpun menambah keren pose mereka.

Para bidadara tampak terkesima, mereka benar-benar kagum dan berterimakasih pada para penolongnya. Hal itu tampak dari sorot mata mereka yang tampak berbinar-binar.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji lembut dia berusaha menampilkan wajah ter-Gentlenya.

"Terimakasih sudah menolong kami" ujar para bidadara itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Sasuke ikut bertannya dengan nada lembut, tapi tak tersenyum seperti yang lain, takut yang keluar nanti malah seringai mesum. Dia sudah belajar dari pengalaman niat ingin tersenyum pada seorang bayi, eh bayi tu malah nangis jerit-jerit hingga badannya kejang.

"Ka…kami turun dari khayangan untuk mandi, tapi….hiks baju kami hilang….tak bisa pulang…hiks" bidadara berambut kuning mulai mengangis lagi. Yang lainnya berusaha menenangkan dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya tampak mata mereka berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin ular tadi memakan baju kalian, dia dikenal sebagai ular jahat, suka memakan benda gaib!" Neji menjelaskan, raut wajahnya juga terlihat sedih dan prihatin.

"Ba..bagaimana ini kita benar-benar tidak bisa pulang…" bidadara berambut coklat tua tampak sangat syok, dia pun mulai menggigiti kuku jarinya.

"JANGAN MENYERAH! KALIAN HARUS PUNYA SEMANGAT UNTUK MENYONGSONG HARI ESOK!" Lee berteriak lantang dengan mata berkobar penuh semangat. Tak lupa dia menunjukkan senyum gigi sehatnya yang berkilauan,

Para ninja yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Lee, begitu pula para bidadara namun tak disangka salah seorang dari bidadara yang berambut coklat muda dan bertubuh paling subur diantara semuanya tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan "Kau keren sekali" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu para ninja langsung mengumbar janji manis layaknya caleg yang sedang kampanye, mereka berusaha membujuk para bidadara agar mau ikut ke Desa KoNo-Ha.

"Tolong beri kami waktu berpikir sejenak," bidadara berambut merah akhirnya angkat bicara, mereka berdiskusi dengan serius.

Selagi para bidadara berdiskusi, para ninja pun menggelar rapat kilat untuk menentukan sasaran masing-masing agar kelak tak terjadi perselisihan.

"Aku si pirang!" kata Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dengan Sharingan yang aktif menandakan bahwa 'berani membantah kalian cari mati!'

"DENGAN RASA BANGGA KUPILIH YANG PALING SEHAT DIANTARA SEMUANYA!" cepat-cepat Lee mengemukakan pendapatnya tak mau kalah.

"Aku suka si rambut merah!" Neji juga tampak mengaktifkan kembali Byakugannya, posisi siap tempur.

"Fyuh…untung selera kita berbeda, aku si rambut coklat" ujar Shikamaru lega, tak bisa dibayangkan betapa mengerikannya jika mereka harus bersaing sengit untuk memperebutkan para bidadara uke itu. Bukannya dia tidak PD pada kekuatannya tapi dia berpikir betapa merepotkannya jika dia harus bertempur melawan Sasuke, Neji dan Lee.

Akhirnya para uke setuju untuk ikut ke Desa KoNo-Ha. Tentu saja disambut antusias para seme di dalam hati (mereka masih menjaga image mereka sebagai pahlawan yang cool).

Perjalanan pulang menuruni gunung untunglah tidak seberat saat mereka berangkat, karena medan sudah diketahui. Sebenarnya para Ninja ini sudah menawarkan jasa 'gendong gratis' pada para bidadara, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh mereka, karena tidak mau merepotkan (alasan sebenarnya adalah karena mereka tidak memakai celana dalam dan mereka hanya mengenakan yukata, jika digendong pastinya *PIIP* mereka akan bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung sang penggendong, hal yang sangat memalukan). Tampaknya kali ini para seme kesepian harus cukup puas menelan ludah hanya dengan sesekali memegang tangan, bila para uke itu kesulitan dalam perjalanan.

Kedatangan para super uke ke KoNo-Ha ini tentunya sangat menggemparkan warga desa. Sebagai aparat desa yang baik dan taat peraturan para ninja memutuskan melaporkan penemuan mereka ini pada pihak berwajib. Untuk mencegah keributan sang pemimpin desa yaitu Hokage memutuskan memberikan perlindungan khusus pada mereka, selain karena dia juga tersentuh dan kasihan pada para bidadara yang tidak bisa pulang itu. Maka dibuatlah peraturan barang siapa yang berani melecehkan, memolest, bahkan menggrepe-grepe para uke itu akan diganjar dengan hukuman 25 tahun penjara dan denda 250 juta Hi (mata uang Negara Hi, mungkin).

Selain itu mereka juga diberikan tempat tinggal di sebuah balai desa yang sudah tidak terpakai, namun bangunannya masih berdiri kokoh. Para ninja berusaha membantu membersihkan bangunan itu, bahkan dengan cuma-cuma mereka rela memberikan perabotan rumah yang dibutuhkan, begitu pula warga desa yang lain berusaha menarik perhatian idola baru desa ini.

Sebenarnya para ninja sudah amat sangat kebelet ingin memiliki para uke, tapi terhalang oleh peraturan yang ada. Lagi pula mereka ingin memiliki hatinya bukan hannya tubuh semata. Karena itu diputuskanlah sebuah rencana PDKT besar-besaran.

Lalu bagaimanakah rencana PDKT itu dijalankan? Nantikan pada Chapter selanjutnya.

Mengenai jati diri para bidadara itu, saya rasa readers sudah dapat menebaknya.

Maaf bila masih banyak kesalahan, tapi sebagai seorang penulis yang baik (?) saya sangat mengharapkan

REVIEW, REVIEW dan REVIEW

Terimakasih sebelumnya


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah membuat NARUTO sehingga bisa dijadikan bahan kreasi para fujoshi seperti saya ini hehehe

Rating : M tapi untuk chapter ini belum kerasa akan meningkat nanti, so Waspadalah!

Pairing : Banyaak!

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC, Typo, sebagai penulis yang masih hijau mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Semoga chapter 2 ini dapat menghibur anda.

Cerah….

Itulah kondisi Desa KoNo-Ha saat ini, semua warga hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga mengingat adanya para uke yang sangat mempesona dan fresh, baru didatangkan langsung dari gunung keramat. Kabar ini langsung menyebar ke seluruh penjuru desa, warga berbondong-bondong datang ke balai desa lama untuk sekedar bersalaman ataupun hanya menonton para uke idaman ini. Tak lupa mereka membawa berbagai macam upeti dan hadiah, mulai dari LCD TV, kulkas empat pintu, dispenser, microwave, berbagai macam makanan, sampai multivitamin dan obat kuat (?) juga ada.

Banjir hadiah ini tentunya sangat menggangu para uke, karena dalam waktu singkat rumah mereka sudah penuh dengan barang-barang tak jelas, bahkan untuk dudukpun sampai tak ada tempat. Tak ingin mengecewakan para fans fanatiknya para bidadara ini memutuskan untuk sekali lagi meminta bantuan ke Hokage. Tentunya dengan senang hati sang Hokage mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

Karena ternyata Hokage sudah mendirikan fans-club bagi para penggemar uke-uke manis ini, dimana dalam fans-club itu disediakan berbagai macam merchandise seperti foto para uke yang diperjual-belikan. Hasil penjualan itu digunakan untuk menambah kas desa guna mempercanggih persenjataan para ninja. Sungguh tujuan yang sangat mulia (?) maka Hokage menyuruh para elit ninja beserta para anbu untuk membantu mengembalikan hadiah-hadiah itu pada pemiliknya dengan sedikit banyak paksaan agar mereka mau menerima hadiah itu. Kecuali hadiah berupa makanan karena ternyata sudah dihabiskan oleh bidadara bernama Chouji.

Hokage juga mengutus keempat ninja yang terpercaya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi para bidadara, tak lain dan tak bukan para ninja itu adalah Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Lee. Hokage tak menyadari bahwa dengan mengutus keempat orang itu justru menjadi ancaman paling berbahaya bagi para uke idola desa ini.

Lalu bagaimanakah nasib Sai saat ini?

Saat keempat rekannya sedang beraksi laga dibantu sang ular ghaib yaitu Manda, dia tengah asyik melukis pemandangan pagi hari di sisi lain gunung keramat. Apalagi saat dia melihat adanya objek yang sangat menarik, yaitu proses perkawinan kodok, dengan seksama dia mengamati dan melukis tiap detail peristiwa langka itu. Keasyikannya ini membuat dia lupa waktu, saat sadar matahari sudah tinggi berada tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Sai memutuskan pulang.

Tapi di tengah jalan dia bertemu dua ninja senior yang sangat dihormatinya yaitu Kakashi dan Itachi, rupanya mereka baru akan berangkat menjalankan misi. Melihat juniornya berjalan sendirian duo senior inipun berbaik hati mengajaknya turut serta dalam misi mereka (lebih tepatnya memaksa, karena mereka mengajak dengan mata sharingan yang aktif menyala-nyala). Maka Sai pun pasrah dibawa oleh kedua seniornya itu menjalankan misi nan jauh di sebuah pulau selatan.

Kembali lagi ke desa.

Saat ini lagi-lagi terjadi hal yang tak disangka dan diduga, itulah yang dikatakan orang-orang bila melihat pasangan ini, Rock Lee dan Chouji.

Pemuda pecinta Martial Arts yang memiliki kelebihan alis, rambut yang super nge Bob dan bidadara 'subur' berambut coklat muda. Sungguh kombinasi yang unik, banyak orang penasaran mengapa keduanya bisa saling tertarik. Bahkan dikemudian hari mereka dikenal sebagai pasangan yang paling adem ayem di Desa KoNo-Ha.

Alasan Lee begitu menyukai Chouji adalah karena dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat sehat (Lee menganggap tubuh gendut Chouji adalah bukti dia memiliki kesehatan yang paling baik di antara bidadara lainnya, yang notabene bertubuh langsing dan mungil). Selain itu bentuk badan Chouji mengingatkannya pada 'Tanuki' seseorang (?) yang sangat berharga bagi Lee di masa lalu.

Tanuki adalah sebuah patung batu berbentuk cerpelai yang dahulu kala selalu Lee gendong kemana-mana untuk latihan angkat beban yang diperintahkan oleh guru idola Lee, yaitu guru Gai. Pada awalnya Lee merasa sangat sengsara, tapi lama-kelamaan Lee merasa sangat menyukai Tanuki yang selalu setia menemaninya dimanapun berada, bahkan saat tak ada yang mau menemani Lee berlatih, Tanuki selalu ada. Maka Lee merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan saat Tanuki rusak karena terjatuh dari jurang yang berada di pinggir tempatnya berlatih. Dia merasa hatinya hancur melihat Tanuki pecah jadi dua.

Pertemuannya kali ini dengan Chouji mengingatkannya pada kenangan indah saat-saat bersama dengan Tanuki. Lee yakin Chouji mampu menjadi patner berlatih yang baik sama seperti Tanuki. Di samping semuanya itu, sebenarnya Lee sangat senang ada orang yang mau mendukungnya untuk mengobarkan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, tidak seperti rekan-rekannya yang selalu memelototinya bila dia sedang mengobarkan semangatnya.

Bisa dibilang pasangan ini adalah yang paling cepat menunjukkan kemajuan progressnya dibanding ketiga pasangan lainnya. Strategi yang dijalankan Lee sebenarnya sederhana, dia hanya mengajak Chouji menemaninya berlatih setiap pagi dan sore hari, setiap hari. Bagaimana bisa Chouji yang malas bergerak bahkan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur saja Naruto dan Kiba harus bersusah payah menariknya, bisa sangat rajin menemani Lee latihan? Tentu saja karena Lee dengan senang hati menggendongnya kemanapun. Apalagi dia selalu membawakan segerobak penuh makanan dan sekarung potato chip untuk menemani latihan mereka.

Seperti hari itu, jam dinding baru menunjukan pukul 06.30. Biasanya jalanan Desa KoNo-Ha masih sepi dan lengang, tapi tidak untuk hari ini, karena terdengar suara ribut dari salah satu gang.

GEDUBRAK!! KROMPYANG !! GEDEBUK !! BRESS !!

Lalu munculah mahluk berwarna hijau-hijau berlari penuh semangat sambil membawa gerobak berukuran tanggung, dan CKIIIIIT !!!! dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan megah bertuliskan 'Balai Desa Lama'.

"PERMISI…..SPADAAA!!!" teriak mahluk itu.

"Ya…sebentar!" sahut seseorang dari dalam gedung.

"Wah Lee, seperti biasa kau datang pagi-pagi sekali," sambut sang bidadara berambut coklat bernama Kiba, sambil membukakan pintu gerbang yang ternyata digembok dengan 10 jenis kunci yang berbeda.

"Silahkan masuk, Chouji belum bangun jadi kau tunggu di dalam saja ya."

Maka mahluk hijau bernama Lee itupun masuk dan memarkirkan gerobaknya dengan rapih di halaman. Belum sempat dia duduk sudah muncul keributan lagi di depan pintu gerbang.

GEDUBRAK !! GEDEBUK !! GEDEBUK !!

"Minggir kau! Aku yang duluan masuk!" ujar pemuda berbaju biru yang tengah membawa sekeranjang tomat.

"Enak saja, aku duluan yang sampai disini!" Pemuda berbaju putih tak mau mengalah, tampak dia membawa sebuket besar bunga mawar merah yang masih segar. Mereka berdua saling dorong berebut masuk ke dalam.

"NEJI, SASUKE! TAK KUSANGKA PAGI INI KALIAN SUDAH PENUH SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!" kata Lee terkagum-kagum pada kedua rekannya.

"Cih sial, rupanya sudah keduluan!" dengus Sasuke kesal akhirnya dengan cepat diapun mundur selangkah dari gerbang hendak memberi jalan.

Tapi Neji yang semula terhimpit di antara pintu malah hampir terjatuh karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu. Untunglah dengan sigap dia segera bersalto ke depan dan mendarat tepat di depan Gaara yang hendak berjalan keluar. Menyadari di depannya adalah Gaara, Neji langsung memberikan bunga itu dengan pose seorang pangeran seraya berkata,

"Kupersembahkan bunga ini untukmu, maaf jika kurang berkenan karena warnanya tak dapat menyaingi pesona merah rambutmu dan hijau daunnya tak dapat menandingi keindahan mata emeraldmu, tapi kuharap kau masih bersedia menerimanya." Tak lupa Neji menampilkan senyum lembut andalannya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Gaara singkat dan menerima buket bunga itu. Namun ekspresi wajahnya datar-datar saja.

Sasuke dan Lee hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat adegan ala telenovela itu. Mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Neji menyusun puisi aneh seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Kiba muncul sambil menggandeng Chouji yang masih setengah tidur, namun dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana olahraga. Melihat Chouji, Lee langsung mengambil beberapa kantong potato chip dari dalam gerobaknya dan mempersembahkanya pada Chouji.

Layaknya putri tidur yang mendapat kecupan dari sang pangeran, begitu tangannya menyentuh kantong potato chip, Chouji langsung sadar dari tidurnya, lalu tersenyum berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih ya Lee!!" Tanpa banyak kata lagi dia langsung melahapnya.

"Chouji! Di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini bisakah kau menemaniku latihan lagi?"

"Boleh, tapi aku belum sarapan…" Padahal dia sudah menghabiskan 10 kantong potato chip.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah membawa bekal untuk perjalanan kita!" ujar Lee bangga sambil memperlihatkan isi gerobaknya yang ternyata adalah berbagai macam makanan dengan jumlah yang banyak.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang?" Chouji langsung berbinar-binar.

Lee pun langsung mempersilahkan Chouji untuk naik ke atas gerobak dan menariknya keluar gerbang.

"KAMI BERANGKAT YAAAA!!!" teriaknya lagi sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" ujar Kiba dan Naruto.

Sekarang tinggallah Neji dan Sasuke yang cengo melihat pemandangan itu. Tapi mereka segera sadar dan memulai aksinya.

"Ehm…Gaara di mana ya?" tanya Neji yang ternyata baru sadar kalau Gaara sudah tak ada di situ.

"Cari saja di belakang, paling sekarang dia ada di dapur," kata Kiba sambil beranjak masuk. Maka Nejipun mengikutinya dan menuju ke dapur.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Naruto, dengan tampang innocentnya dia sudah berada tepat di depan Sasuke, jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja.

DHEG !! Jantung Sasuke terasa mau copot melihat penampakan Naruto yang begitu Close Up!! Spontan dia berkata.

"Ini makanlah! Biar kau tambah tinggi!" sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang tomat yang dibawanya.

"Wah…tomat! Terima kasih," ujarnya senang menerima keranjang itu.

"Eh tapi…tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum polos.

Melihat senyuman itu, wajah Sasuke langsung memanas. Tiba-tiba saja mulutnya berkata,

"Dasar Dobe budeg! Aku bilang biar kau tambah tinggi, kerdil!" Langsung dia memalingkan muka dan berkacak pinggang dengan soknya, untuk menutupi rasa groginya.

"Ehhh….???" jawab Naruto bingung. Setelah beberapa detik dia baru bisa mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Heh Teme! Namaku Naruto! Dan apa maksudmu mengataiku kerdil hah!?" Aura hitam pun muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau DOBE karena BODOH dan badanmu sangat PENDEK, KURUS seperti KURCACI!" jawabnya ngasal.

BRUAKH!!! Naruto langsung melempar wajah Sasuke dengan keranjang tomat yang dipegangnya, lalu berlari masuk sambil mengumpat kesal. Tinggallah Sasuke sendiri meratapi kebodohannya. Akhirnya dia pulang dengan membawa balik semua tomat yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi lembek dan menempel di wajah dan rambutnya.

Sedangkan Neji saat ini malah sedang bengong melihat hal yang dilakukan Gaara di kebun samping dapur.

"Gaara, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Yang ditanya hanya sedikit melirik. "Menanam bunga," jawabnya singkat. Tampaknya dia sedang menanam 100 tangkai bunga mawar pemberian Neji.

"Bukankah sebaiknya ditaruh di vas saja? Kudengar bunga potong itu jika ditanam tidak akan bisa tumbuh." Neji pun ikut jongkok di samping Gaara.

KLOTAK!! Gaara menjatuhkan sekop kecil yang dipegangnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa tapi dia memandang Neji dengan wajah yang menampakkan ekspresi syok, sedih, dan kecewa. Tampak di matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu Neji langsung panik.

"Ku..kurasa kabar itu salah! Kau tenang saja pasti bunga-bunga ini bisa tumbuh dengan subur! Sini kubantu menanamnya!"

Wajah Gaara pun berubah menjadi cerah dan mengangguk. Tapi baru beberapa menit, dia bangkit dan beranjak pergi. "Aku harus belanja makan siang," ujarnya.

"Eh belanja?...Silahkan saja, aku akan melanjutkan menanam bunga-bunga ini." Sepeninggal Gaara, Neji malah kebingungan bagaimana cara menumbuhkan bunga-bunga itu, dia merasa tidak enak jika sampai bunga itu mati dan membuat sedih pujaan hatinya.

"Fyuh…sepertinya aku harus membeli 100 pohon mawar yang masih hidup dan menanamnya secepat mungkin sebelum Gaara pulang." Lalu Neji pun bergegas mencari pohon mawar untuk ditanam.

Sementara Sasuke harus pulang dengan menelan kekecewaan dan Neji bersusah payah berkeliling desa mencari 100 pohon mawar. Lee dan Chouji sedang asyik berlatih di arena latihan pinggir desa.

Daerah yang semula bersuasana kelam dan gelap, saat ini berubah menjadi cerah dengan aura pink yang dikeluarkan dua sejoli yang ada di sana.

CIAATTT!! FUUUUH !! WATAW!! CIAAAT !!! HIYAAA!!

Suara Lee yang sangat antusias melatih Taijutsu andalannya memukuli orang-orangan yang dibuat dari balok kayu dan jerami. Gerakannya yang sangat cepat hingga sulit ditangkap oleh mata, sementara teriakan dan gayanya persis seperti gaya kungfu aktor legendaris Bruce Lee. Sementara itu Chouji dengan santainya duduk di bawah pohon, berteduh sambil memakan bekal yang dibawa, sambil sesekali bertepuk tangan atau menyemangati Lee latihan.

Dari latihan itulah yang mendekatkan hati mereka, hanya dalam waktu dua minggu saja Lee sudah berani melamar Chouji.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya Lee datang ke Balai Desa Lama sambil membawa gerobak. Tapi ada beberapa point perbedaan yang mencolok, pertama ukuran gerobak yang dibawa tiga kali lipat lebih besar, pakaian yang dikenakan pun bukanlah baju ketat yang biasanya, melainkan setelan jas resmi berwarna hijau, dan Lee tidak datang sendirian melainkan ditemani guru Gai yang membawa bendera dan ikut membantu mendorong gerobak itu.

Para bidadara sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Apalagi Lee yang langsung berteriak lantang begitu sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"CHOUJI!!!! MAUKAH MENIKAH DENGANKU???" lalu diapun bersujud, memohon di depan pintu.

Tak disangka-sangka Chouji yang baru saja bangun langsung menjawab, "Boleh…tapi aku belum sarapan…"

Dan tentu saja jawaban itu merupakan tanda bahwa lamaran diterima dengan senang hati. Lee langsung loncat kegirangan dan guru Gai berteriak mengelu-elukan kesuksesan muridnya sambil mengibar-kibarkan benderanya. Para bidadara yang lain tadinya hanya bisa melongo, tapi akhirnya mereka memeluk Chouji dan mengucapkan selamat dari lubuk hati yang terdalam dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaan saudara tercintanya ini.

Mas kawin yang diberikan adalah 700 karung beras dan 1000 bungkus potato chip. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama lagi Chouji langsung diboyong ke kediaman Lee.

Para ninja yang lain tak menyangka mereka bisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Lee, apalagi saat ini proses PDKT mereka tertinggal jauh, hubungannya baru sebatas teman saja. Bahkan untuk kasus Sasuke dan Naruto malah lebih parah, tadinya Sasuke merasa bidadara incarannya mudah untuk dijinakkan, tapi ternyata dugaanya salah, entah bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto saat ini malah mengalir ke arah permusuhan! Sasuke yang notabene bersifat emo dengan lidah setajam silet dan tingkat kemesuman yang mencapai standar akut, harus menghadapi Naruto bidadara cerewet, hyperaktif yang entah dia itu polos atau bodoh tak bisa dibedakan.

Neji juga bingung selama ini prestasinya sebagai kumbang seme idaman para uke yang terkenal dengan rayuan maut 1000 jurus, malah mental saat menghadapi bidadara merah pujaannya, Gaara yang selalu kalem, diem dan adem ayem.

Sedangkan Shikamaru, dia terlalu malas mengikuti jejak teman-temannya yang melakukan apel yang dilakukan tidak hanya pada malam minggu, melainkan setiap hari baik pagi, sore dan malam hari. Shika hanya apel pada malam minggu atau mampir sebentar jika kebetulan lewat.

Rupanya proses PDKT ini tidak hanya berdampak langsung pada para seme dan uke itu saja, tapi juga pada seluruh warga desa, karena mereka memasang taruhan pasangan siapakah yang akan lebih dulu bersatu, dan sang Hokage yaitu Sandaime Sarutobi sendiri merasa berang karena dia bertaruh untuk kemenangan Shikamaru, yang ternyata meleset. Maka diapun memerintahkan Shikamaru secara pribadi, privat dan rahasia untuk segera mengambil tindakan agar dia tak mengalami kekalahan lagi pada taruhan berikutnya. Waktu yang diberikanpun sangat singkat yaitu satu minggu saja.

Lalu bagaimanakah strategi yang dijalankan Shikamaru berikutnya? Mengingat ini adalah misi khusus dari sang Hokage pribadi? Nantikan pada chapter berikutnya….

Saya menyadari Fic ini masih sangat jauh dari kata sempurna untuk itu saya mohon kemurahan hati para pembaca sekalian untuk REVIEWNYA YAAAA, ditunggu saran dan kritiknya !!!!

P.S : Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah sudi mereviev chapter 1 kemarin

-UchiNamiMaki sana-chan. –CocoNdvl78. – reiyu chan. –Din-chan. –Kira. –Accio kavinott. – . – (maaf kalo ini fic yaoi, karena saya fujoshi jadi sulit nulis yang straight hehehe). – Ruki. –Sleepy Felyne. –Kikia Kurukura. –iukiyoshi. -Shena Blitz Ryuseiran. –Sabaku no Tata. –Aglaea Dhichan. –lovelylawliet. –Uchiha Aichan Drarrya. –Asassin Cross. –Uchiha. Nata-Chan. –.

Maaf kalo ada yang salah ketik nama ya….see u in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah membuat NARUTO sehingga bisa dijadikan bahan kreasi para fujoshi seperti saya ini hehehe

Rating : T, lagi-lagi masih T, bersabarlah karena pasti ada lemon di chapter depaaan he3.

Pairing : Banyaak! Ada ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, SasuNaru and LeeChou

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC, Typo, sebagai penulis yang masih hijau mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Maaf kalo lamaaaaa banget updatenya, yah setelah memasuki dunia kerja and skarang kembali jadi PENGACARA (pengangguran banyak acara) akhirnya bisa nglanjutin fic ini. Semoga chapter 3 ini dapat menghibur anda.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendung…

Tampaknya musim penghujan sudah memasuki Desa KoNo-Ha. Beberapa toko mulai menjajakan produk payung dan jas hujan berdiskon khusus. Para kodok memasuki masa bertelurnya. Musim yang sangat enak jika digunakan untuk santai berdiam diri di rumah dan tentunya….tidur. Hobi yang saat ini tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang ANBU elit bernama Shikamaru, karena adanya perintah khusus dari sang Hokage yaitu menyelamatkan beliau dari ambang kebangkrutan, karena kalah dalam pertaruhan.

Saking pentingnya misi itu, Hokage bahkan bersedia memberikan wewenang penuh pada Shikamaru untuk mengendalikan satu kompi pasukan ANBU khusus pengawal pribadi sang Hokage, untuk membantu melancarkan strategi dalam misinya. Bahkan beliau juga sudah bersiap-siap memanggil ahli strategi perang dan beberapa ahli siasat dan filsafat lainnya.

Hokage bahkan mengancam jika dalam waktu satu minggu Shikamaru belum bisa menikahi Kiba bidadara incarannya, beliau akan mengirim Shikamaru untuk misi 10 tahun menjadi mata-mata di Negara Oto, dengan menyamar menjadi pengikut Orochimaru. Dapat dipastikan saat pulang dari misi nanti tak ada lagi Shikamaru Nara yang sekarang.

Masih untung jika yang pulang 'hanya nama' itu lebih terhormat, yang ditakutkan adalah bila dia pulang sudah 'berbadan dua'. Bukan hamil maksudnya tapi Orochimaru itu terkenal dengan hobinya mengimplankan alias menggabungkan apapun benda penemuannya di tubuh manusia. Bisa dibayangkan bila Orochimaru mengimplankan nanas sungguhan di tubuh Shika, oh pastinya dia akan memiliki satu badan lagi yaitu pohon nanas. Hari-hari akan berubah sangat kelam, tentunya karena dia tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak dengan nanas sungguhan tumbuh di atas kepala. Berkat ancaman itu, Shikamaru tak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak tiap malam tiba, sungguh neraka baginya.

Bukanlah seorang jenius, jika Shikamaru masih membutuhkan bantuan perencanaan strategi dari orang lain apalagi ahli siasat perang untuk urusan percintaan, sungguh tidak masuk akal. Selain itu, dia menganggap bantuan Hokage tersebut malah 'merepotkan', kata-kata yang menjadi ciri khas dari pemuda berambut nanas itu. Tapi dia masih punya sopan santun dan rasa hormat pada sang Hokage, diapun menolak bantuan itu sehalus mungkin. Dengan alasan sudah punya strategi yang bagus, dan akan lebih efektif jika strategi itu dilakukanya sendiri.

Padahal sebenarnya belum ada rencana apapun yang direncanakan Shikamaru, karena dia menginginkan pendekatan yang halus, pelan dan tidak terburu-buru. Mengapa dia tak terburu-buru seperti rekannya yang lain?

Mungkin karena dia memahami arti tatapan Naruto saat memandang Sasuke yaitu rasa 'Sebal', juga tatapan Gaara yang menurutnya berarti 'Ilfeel' saat melihat Neji mulai merayu-rayu. Dua contoh kegagalan hasil pendekatan yang terlalu ekstrim baginya sudah cukup.

Lupakan keberhasilan Lee dan Chouji yang sudah sukses merajut mahligai rumah tangga, hasil dari pendekatan yang super duper ekstrim dan parah, karena sejak awal Shikamaru sudah menganggap Lee bukanlah salah catu contoh orang yang NORMAL, well jika melihat kegilaan seluruh desa saat ini, sejak kedatangan para uke manis itu bisa dibilang sekarang Lee terlihat cukup normal.

Lagipula menurut Shikamaru pendekatan Lee sudah cukup baik, karena dia memanfaatkan apa yang menjadi kesukaan (potato chip) dan kelemahan (malas untuk berjalan) dari target yaitu Chouji. Rencana yang cukup sederhana tapi matang jika dibandingkan rencana pendekatan duo ninja lainnya yaitu pendekatan ala bocah SD yang dilakukan Sasuke (menggangu atau mengusili anak yang kau sukai adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan anak SD kan?). Juga pendekatan salah jalur yang diakukan Neji, mungkin rayuan dan senyum gentle andalannya mampu menumbangkan para wanita, tapi tidak semua orang bisa dirayu dengan cara yang sama. Lagipula sepertinya Neji lupa Gaara itu bidadar'a' bukan bidadar'i', akhiran hurufnya 'a' bukannya 'i'. Memang Gaara sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan, tapi kau tak bisa selalu memberinya bunga, boneka, dan kosmetik kan! Itu hadiah untuk wanita, benar-benar suatu kecerobohan fatal yang dilakukan Neji, setidaknya berilah benda yang targetmu sukai.

Melihat fakta dan kenyataan yang ada, Shikamaru pun mulai menjalankan strategi dadakannya yaitu "S.L.O" yang kepanjangannya adalah "Shikamaru Love Operations".

S.L.O Hari ke-1:

Hari pertama misi dijalankan, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengawasi kegiatan Kiba selama satu hari penuh secara diam-diam tentunya. Untunglah tempat tinggal para bidadara dikelilingi oleh banyak pohon yang rindang, memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi. Hampir saja Shikamaru tertidur di atas pohon karena buaian angin sepoi-sepoi, jika saja dia tak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

KRIIIEEEET

"Aku pergi ya!" tampak sosok berambut coklat tua berlari keluar.

"Jangan lupa ramen cup untukku ya, Kiba!"

"Oke, tenang saja, Naruto!" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Melihat targetnya pergi, Shikamaru pun mengikuti dari jarak yang cukup aman agar tak diketahui. Ternyata Kiba berlari kecil menuju daerah pertokoan untuk berbelanja, tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sikap pemuda itu saat melewati pet shop.

"Uwaah! Lucu sekali," tampak Kiba menempelkan mukanya ke etalase toko yang memajang berbagai macam jenis anak binatang. Cukup lama Kiba berdiri di situ, baru kemudian dia beranjak menuju supermarket.

Memanfaatkan moment yang ada, Shika ikut masuk ke dalam supermarket pura-pura mengambil beberapa barang dam sengaja tak membawa keranjang, melihat Kiba tampak serius memilih beberapa jenis ramen cup Shika sengaja menabraknya.

GUBRAK! KLONTANG-KLONTANG!

"Aduh!" Shikamaru sengaja menjatuhkan diri dan membuat barang belanjaannya jatuh berantakan.

"AH! Maaf!" ucap Kiba, dia segera mengulurkan tangan membantu Shikamaru berdiri.

"Lho? Shikamaru? Maaf ya,"

"I...Iya tak apa-apa, aku saja yang ceroboh."

"Aduuh…barang belanjaanmu jadi berantakan begini, maaf ! Bagaimana kalau kuganti?" Kiba mulai memunguti barang belanjaan yang tercecer di lantai, tampaknya beberapa ada yang rusak karena terinjak.

"Tak apa kok, Kiba. Lagipula ini masih bisa dimakan,"

"Tapi….aku kan jadi tidak enak…."

"Ehmm...bagaimana kalau gantinya kau mentraktirku minum kopi?" Shikamaru sudah memungut semua belanjaannya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Ehh?" wajah Kiba tampak kaget.

"Yah…itu jika kau punya waktu dan tak keberatan mentraktir orang sepertiku," Shika sengaja memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa, melihat itu Kiba jadi tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu, tapi setelah selesai aku belanja ya."

"Oke." Mereka berduapun akhirnya belanja bersama, dalam pikirannya Shikamaru mulai menyusun rencana selanjutnya secara kilat.

Selesai berbelanja mereka menuju sebuah cafe yang letaknya tak jauh dari supermarket, tapi Shikamaru memintanya mampir dulu ke sebuah toko, dan ternyata itu adalah pet shop yang dikunjunginya tadi.

"Kau punya hewan peliharaan, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba saat mereka berdua memasuki toko.

"Yaah…ada beberapa," jawab Shika ngasal, 'Paling tidak ada kecoa dan tikus di rumahku.' batinnya.

"Ooh…lalu hewan apa yang kau pelihara?"

DEG!

Shikamaru kebingungan, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan melihat seekor burung berada dalam sangkar di tengah-tengah toko, dengan spontan dia langsung menjawab dengan lantang,

"Burung. Aku memelihara beberapa ekor burung di rumah."

"Jadi..anda mau membeli makanan burung tuan?" Ternyata ucapan Shikamaru didengar oleh pelayan toko yang langsung menghampiri dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Jenis makanan burung apa yang anda cari?"

"Uhm…ano…itu…" lagi-lagi Shika dibuat pusing, 'Duh kenapa aku jawab burung sih? Kucing atau anjing kan lebih mudah, jenis makanannya hampir sama semua!' dia tampak berusaha keras memutar otaknya, dahi dan alisnya berkerut tajam.

"Eh, aku mau lihat-lihat ke sana dulu ya!" kata Kiba tiba-tiba beranjak pergi ke bagian kandang binatang di dekat etalase.

FYUUH….Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

"Terserah pakan burung apapun!" katanya cepat pada sang pelayan.

"Tapi tuan, anda tak boleh memberi makan burung anda sembarangan!" Kemudian pelayan itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, antusias dan penuh semangat tentang berbagai makanan burung dan vitaminnya juga tips-tips (?) cara membesarkan seekor burung agar dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan berbakti pada pemiliknya(?).

"Aduh…" Shikamaru menepuk kepalanya pusing mendengar penjelasan aneh itu.

"Oke-oke, berikan saja apa yang menurutmu bagus," ujarnya menyerah dan jadilah sang pelayan dengan senang hati memberikan beberapa paket langsung makanan dan vitamin burung padanya. Akhirnya Shikamaru terpaksa membeli satu tas penuh paket makanan burung agar tak buang waktu lagi dan dia bergegas mencari Kiba.

"Aww...AHAHAHA!" Terdengar suara tawa yang tak asing lagi, dia segera menuju sumber suara itu. Terpesonalah Shikamaru pada pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini, Kiba sedang tertawa riang dengan wajah memerah karena geli dan matanya begitu berseri-seri sambil memeluk erat seekor anak anjing pudel yang tampak menjilati pipinya.

'Coba aku berubah jadi anak anjing saja ya, apa dia akan memelukku seperti itu?' batinnya, tak terasa setitik air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar karena pikirannya sudah melayang ke mana-mana dan memasuki tahap foreplay dalam rating M.

"Shika….Shika! SHIKAMARU!" Tersentak, saat sebuah suara yang khas memanggilnya berulang-ulang menyadarkannya dari khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Ekh! Ada apa ya, Kiba?"

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu? Dan…ehm…ada sesuatu di bibirmu."

Buru-buru Shikamaru mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya,

"Oh..ini…sepertinya aku kecipratan air di sana tadi hehehe," katanya berusaha membela diri, melihat itu Kiba hanya bisa sweatdrop.

GUK! GUK!

Anjing dalam pelukan Kiba menyalak, dia menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya dengan riang.

"Awwww…kau lucu sekali!" Kiba mulai mengecup hidung anjing itu dan sebagai balasannya kali ini sang anjing menjilati bibir Kiba.

DEG!

Sekali lagi jantung Shikamaru dibuat berdebar kencang, dia berusaha mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat karena saat ini dia sudah hampir hilang kendali untuk melempar anak anjing itu jauh-jauh dan menggantikannya menjilat dan mencium bibir merah muda milik pemuda yang sangat manis di depannya. Buru-buru dia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk konsen dan fokus lagi.

"Kau suka sekali pada anjing?" tanyanya.

"Yup begitulah. Menurutku mereka adalah hewan paling manis sedunia," ujarnya sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi anak anjing itu dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Kau ingin memeliharanya?"

"Sebenarnya sih ingiiin sekali, tapi tak bisa…."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau mau akan kubelikan."

"Sungguh!" Mata Kiba berbinar-binar tapi kemudian dia menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Tidak usah Shikamaru, tapi terimakasih ya," dia menampakkan senyuman sendu yang sangat manis, membuat jantung siapa saja yang melihatnya jadi geregetan.

"Kau boleh membawanya pulang gratis kok." Sebuah suara serak mengagetkan mereka, Kiba menengok ke samping dan,

"HYAAAA!"

Kiba berteriak panik segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Shikamaru karena melihat pemandangan horor, kakek-kakek pucat berlumuran darah dari jarak yang cukup close up!

"Lho, kakek Tama?" kata Shikamaru begitu mengenali orang itu, rupanya kakek itu adalah pemilik pet shop, dan kenapa dia berdarah? Sepertinya karena dia terpengaruh pesona Kiba yang memancarkan feromon sangat kuat, saat melihat dia bermain dengan anak anjing tadi dan membuat kakek itu mimisan, hal yang sangat buruk bagi kesehatan orang seusianya.

"Si…siapa dia, Shikamaru?" tanya Kiba berbisik.

"Kakek pemilik toko ini," jawabnya tak kalah pelan.

Kiba kaget dan langsung maju dan membungkuk, "Maafkan saya."

"Terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya," katanya lagi sambil mengembalikan anak anjing yang dipeluknya.

"Kau boleh membawanya pulang kok," kata kakek itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang sudah ompong dan menghitam juga mengerlingkan satu matanya. Kiba merinding melihatnya ditambah lagi saat dia menyerahkan anak anjing itu, tangan keriput sang kakek menggenggam erat jemari Kiba membuat bidadara itu pucat pasi.

"Ti…tidak usah, te…terimakasih," ucapnya terbata.

Tak suka melihat pemandangan itu, Shikamaru segera menarik tangan Kiba dari genggaman sang kakek.

"Maaf kek..kami harus pergi sekarang, permisi." Dia segera menuntun Kiba keluar dari toko, mereka berdua berjalan cepat menjauhi toko, takut kakek itu menyusul.

"Haah…untung saja," mereka berdua menghela nafas. Tampaknya Kiba belum sadar jika tangan mereka masih bergandengan kesempatan bagi sang ninja untuk mempererat genggaman, belum sempat Shikamaru berkata apa-apa sebuah suara cempreng yang khas menggangu mereka.

"KIIIIBAAAA!" Terlihat dari kejauhan bidadara berambut pirang berlari menghampiri mereka, Shikamaru mengumpat dalam hati.

"Kau lama sekali, aku mau makan ramennya! Ayo pulang sekarang, Gaara juga menunggu belanjaannya!"

"Dasar Naruto, kau tak sabaran," menyadari tangannya masih digenggam, Kiba buru-buru melepasnya, seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Maaf ya Shikamaru, sepertinya hari ini aku belum bisa mentraktirmu."

"Ya…tak apa-apa." meski dalam hatinya sudah menangis darah namun Shika tetap menampakkan wajah yang cool.

"Besok kau ada waktu? Aku benar-benar ingin mengganti yang tadi."

"Uhm…besok…ya?" Tampaknya otak Shikamaru mulai aktif menyusun rencana.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa sore?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Boleh."

"Baiklah, lusa sore pukul 3 ya, kutunggu di taman dekat supermarket!"

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa."

Kiba pun berlari menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu sambil membawa tas belanjaannya.

'Tampaknya besok aku harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna.' Shikamaru pun tersenyum penuh arti mengingat semua rencananya yang seketika sudah tersusun rapi untuk memikat sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Lain ladang lain belalang, lain kembang lain juga kumbang...

Saat Shikamaru mulai bersiap dengan penyusunan rencana PDKTnya yang sistematis, praktis dan strategis (?), di lain tempat berdiri sendiri seorang Hyuuga Neji yang terkenal dengan kesempurnaan penampilannya, tapi kini malah berlumur abu, tampak gosong sampai ke ujung-ujung rambutnya yang semula smooth and silky menjadi cruel-cruel. Jika kau tanya kenapa? Mari kita lihat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu :

Sebagai seorang calon seme yang baik, seusai menjalankan tugas rutinnya yaitu berpatroli di pagi hari, Neji Hyuuga langsung mengunjungi kediaman para bidadara dengan kata lain 'apel'. Kebetulan sekali Kiba sedang pergi berbelanja dan Naruto yang tak sabaran pergi untuk menyusulnya. Tinggalah dia berdua dengan sang pujaan hati bidadara manis berambut merah a.k.a Gaara. Salah satu hal yang merupakan nilai plus dari incaran Neji ini adalah kemampuan dan hobinya dalam mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga, benar-benar calon uke idaman. Tapi disitulah pula letak kesulitannya karena seringkali dia diabaikan begitu saja karena Gaara terlalu sibuk dengan 'hobinya'.

"Ah...maaf Neji-san, aku harus menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk masak makan siang nanti,"

Itulah yang diucapkan sang bidadara berambut merah ini saat Neji baru mau memulai sesi PDKTnya, karena dari tadi ada Naruto dan Kiba yang terus merecoki percakapan mereka.

"Eh...I...Iya silahkan saja,"

Terpaksa Neji membiarkan incarannya melenggang masuk dapur dan dia lagi-lagi ditinggal sendirian, padahal sudah dua hari-dua malam ia begadang mengarang esai dan puisi yang akan dibacakannya pada saat ada kesempatan berduaan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Tapi 'TRIIING' muncul sebuah ide briliant dikepala Neji, mungkin karena semalam dia sudah keramas dengan air kembang 7 rupa sehingga mendatangkan wangsit baru. Kali ini dia mengambil langkah yang berbeda, jika selama ini dia selalu pulang dan menyerah jika Gaara mulai memegang sapu, kemoceng, golok(?), wajan dan gayung (?) maka sekarang dia akan melakukan hal sebaliknya! Ya, dia akan mencoba membantu sang bidadara di dapur. Siapa tau sang incaran akan tersentuh bila melihat kesungguhan dan kompetensinya dalam membantu. Bergegaslah Neji menuju dapur dengan senyum meriah cerah.

"Gaara...ada yang bisa kuu...ban...tu?" sedikit terbata Neji berkata-kata karena melihat penampilan Gaara saat ini.

Tubuh yang ramping, langsing terbalut sempurna dengan apron berenda berwarna merah hati dengan gambar bakpau pink lucu bertuliskan "EAT ME~~" pandangan mata sendu sayu berkaca-kaca yang diberikan padanya, membuat penerus klan Hyuuga ini nyaris mimisan! karena otaknya otomatis me-loading folder rate M++ berjudul 'make a love in the kitchen'. Oh salahkan Kakashi yang mengijinkanya meminjaman 'Icha-Icha Yaoi Paradise edisi Kitchen' bulan lalu, karena sekarang dipikirannya meja dapur terlihat seperti ranjang empuk dan isi kulkas mirip seperti 'kinky toys'. Tapi untung sebuah suara menyadarkannya, sebelum pembuluh darah di hidungnya benar-benar pecah.

"Neji-san...kau kenapa?"

"Ukh...eh apa?" jawannya kaget karena ternyata Gaara sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"Wajahmu merah, dan nafasmu tak beraturan, kau sakit?"

"Anu...ini aku tak apa-apa kok hanya sedikit kepanasan, hehehe iya sedikit kepanasan" Neji menggaruk kapalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh...syukur, kalau didapur panas kau duduk di teras saja, disana dingin."

"Tidak! tidak usah aku mau membantumu disini...er kalau ada yang bisa kubantu sih," katanya bersemangat.

"Benar kau tak apa-apa?" Kata Gaara menaikkan satu alisnya yang tak nampak dan dijawab Neji dengan anggukan yang super cepat.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku butuh bantuan, bisa kau pasangkan tabung gas itu ke kompor? Mataku sedikit pedih karena mengiris bawang, jadi aku mau cuci muka dulu,"

"Oke kau tenang saja serahkan padaku!"

Gaara pun pergi, dengan semangat 45 Neji pun memasang tabung Gas 3kg berwarna hijau ngejreng itu ke kompornya, tapiiiii ada satu masalah.

Dia tidak bisa! Bagaimana mau bisa memasang gas, pegang kompor saja dia tak pernah! Ya mau bagaimana lagi, di keluarga Hyuuga dia adalah seorang tuan muda yang memiliki banyak pelayan. Bila menjalankan misi ninja pun dia selalu menyerahkan urusan masak-memasak pada rekannya atau memilih makanan instan. Tapi tak mungkin ia berterus terang pada Gaara, bisa hancur martabat dan citra dirinya, sebagai seorang seme yang baik hati, lembut, pengertian dan bisa melakukan apapun demi sang uke, lalu apakah yang harus dilakukannya? Kali ini Neji hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kita lihat keadaan pejuang cinta lainya, pemuda tampan berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model ala pantat ayam bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Ditengah perjalanannya menuju kediaman para bidadara dalam rangka kunjungan persahabatan demi kedamaian dunia a.k.a apel terselubung.

Kebetulan saja dia bertemu sang pujaan hati yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru secerah langit disiang hari membuat siapapun orang yang memandangnya terhipnotis dan ingin menyentuhnya, ya menyentuhnya dengan sangat erat seperti yang dilakukan beberapa orang disana.

Tunggu dulu, apa Sasuke tak salah lihat! Karena saat ini di depan matanya ada pemuda kampung setempat yang sedang mengerubuti sang bidadara manis, bagai semut menggerumut gula. Ooh yang lebih parahnya lagi salah seorang dari mereka mulai berani menowel-nowel betis (?) sang uke incarannya. Langsung berkobarlah api kemarahan dalam diri Sasuke. Aura gelap mulai menguar dari tubuhnya giginya gemeretak dan urat-urat berbentuk perempatan jalan muncul di hampir seluruh wajah tampannya yang kini terlihat err...abstrak (?).

Dengan langkah berdebam ala pesumo yang hendak tanding dia mendekati gerombolan pengganggu itu, saat jaraknya cukup dekat dia menghirup nafas hendak membentak mereka, bisa ia dengar ocehan salah satu pemuda

"Eh neng! bohay juga, main sama abang yuk? Aah jangan jaim gitu deh," ucapnya genit sambil mengikuti kegiatan temannya menowel-nowel tapi yang satu ini memilih bagian jempol kaki.

Lalu sebuah suara serak yang mengerikan menjawabnya, "Apa katamu! neng? bohay? Kalian pikir aku terlihat seperti cewe apa hah!" Naruto terlihat berang, Sasuke mengucek matanya karena ia seperti melihat aura merah membara menyelimuti calon ukenya itu dan.

JLEGAAAR! Terlihat kilat menyambar dan suara yang ditimbulkannya sangat dasyat, mengagetkan para pemuda kampung termasuk Sasuke. Belum sempat mereka pulih dari rasa kaget sebuah suara kembali mengagetkan mereka.

"HIAAAAH!"

BRUAK! JEDAK JEDUK BRUAK!

Naruto mengamuk! Menendang para pengganggunya dengan beringas, bersenjatakan sandal bakiak yang dipakainya dia memukuli kepala orang-orang itu satu persatu, perbuatan itu tentu saja mengagetkan Sasuke, ternyata incarannya ganas juga! Mau tak mau bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang. Melihat para berandal itu mulai kabur Naruto hendak mengejarnya dan Sasuke hendak mencegahnya, dia takut bila Naruto terluka jika berkelahi lebih dari itu. Tapi JEDUK ! JREEET!

Nasib naas karena Naruto yang kalap tak menyadari siapa dirinya malah menendang keras-keras saat Sasuke hendak meraih tangannya. Tepat di bagian selangkangan!

"ADUUUUUUH! MATI AKU!" teriaknya spontan, langsung ia memegangi 'harta karun turun temurun keluarganya' yang serasa mau pecah dan jatuh bersujud di jalan.

"Eh? Aku sedang apa ya?...Lho? Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" rupanya jeritan Sasuke yang memilukan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari keadaan 'berserk'nya.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa, a...aku se...dang melatih ju...rus baru," ucapnya spontan walau bagaimanapun harga diri Uchiha sangat tinggi dia tak mau kelihatan lemah walau secuil didepan calon ukenya.

"Ooh?...ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya jaa," dengan santainya Naruto memakai kembali bakiak yang semula digenggamnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih meringkuk di tengah jalan.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman para bidadara yang damai dan tentram, tapi di salah satu sudut rumah, tepatnya di dapur bisa kita rasakan adanya aura mencekam dan ketegangan yang berkumpul jadi satu. Seorang Hyuuga Neji tengah mengalami musuh yang sangat kuat, yaitu tabung gas 3kg berwarna hijau ngejreng!

Dia berjongkok di hadapan tabung gas itu, mengamatinya dengan seksama dengan kemampuan mata byakugannya, terkejut saat dia mengetahui isi tabung itu hannya gas saja (?). Setelah melalui sesi pengamatan dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan. Diambilnya sebuah kunai dari kantong perlengkapan ninja. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia menusuk pucuk tabung gas tersebut.

CSHHHH...terdengar bunyi gas merembes dari lubang bekas tusukan kunai yang dibuat Neji, tapi tak diperdulikannya. Buru-buru ia mencabut slang gas yang masih terpasang pada tabung yang sudah kosong lalu memasangkannya dengan paksa ke tabung yang sudah dilubanginya tadi.

Neji tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya 'Aku jenius juga' pikirnya narsis. Untuk lebih menyempurnakan hasil kerjanya dia berniat menyalakan kompor itu, agar saat Gaara kembali dia tinggal menggunakannya.

CEKLEK, CEKLEK, CEKLEK

Neji berusaha memutar tombol di kompor, namun tak juga menyala. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung bagaimana cara menyalakan kompor gas tapi dia tak menyerah. Akhirnya dia mengambil pematik api dari kantong celananya dan menyalakannya.

JLEGAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Seketika api langsung muncul menyambar dengan ganas, meledakan tabung gas, kompor, bahkan dapurnya sekalian beserta seorang Hyuuga Neji.

Untung saja dia adalah seorang ninja yang tangguh dan berpengalaman, dengan jurus Kaiten 360 derajatnya dia mampu membuat pertahanan sempurna sehingga mampu memadamkan api ledakan itu dengan sempurna! Namun sayang karena sedikit telat, rambutnya sempat terkena ledakan api dan gosong, mengakibatkan rambutnya sedikit mengembang berbentuk kribo. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil mencegah api membakar seluruh rumah. "Fyuuh..." Neji menghela nafas lega.

KLOTAK!

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Neji, diapun menengok kebelakang dan didapatinya Gaara yang sepertinya baru berlari tergesa-gesa dari kamar mandi tampak syok hingga menjatuhkan gayung yang semula dipegangnya.

"Erhm...He...he...he, sepertinya aku baru melakukan kesalahan kecil dalam memasang gasnya,"

Neji hendak menjelaskan, tapi terhenti saat melihat raut wajah Gaara, dia tersenyum! Baru kali ini Neji melihat bidadara incarannya itu tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa dia merinding melihatnya, ada yang salah dengan senyum itu sampai...

"Sebaiknya Neji-san pulang saja, saya harus bersih-bersih," ucap Gaara tenang masih dengan senyumnya, tapi Neji berani bersumpah dia melihat bayangan Racoon besar berekor satu yang menampilkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dibelakang sosok bidadara pujaanya itu. Mau tak mau keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya,

"I...Iya aku akan pulang, maaf sudah membuat kekacauan," Neji membungkuk dan buru-buru keluar dari rumah itu, tak memperdulikan rambutnya yang sudah mirip brokoli.

.

.

.

S.L.O Hari ke-2:

Hari ke dua lagi-lagi Shikamaru bangun pagi untuk mulai mempersiapkan rencananya. Diawali dengan menyusun daftar perlengkapan, peta perjalanan dan yang paling utama mencari burung dan anjing. Menyesal karena keteledorannya kemarin menyebutkan burung sebagai hewan peliharaan, kini dia terpaksa mencari burung untuk dipinjam sementara, tak mau membeli karena setelah semua rencananya berhasil dia tak mau repot memelihara hewan itu. Maka pertama-tama dia pergi menuju tempat pelatihan hewan ninja.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Shikamaru langsung meminjam seekor burung elang pos beserta kandangnya kemudian dia mencari seekor anak anjing. Cukup mengkhawatirkan karena semua anjing ninja yang ada di situ bertampang sangar, buas dan berotot. Tidak memiliki sisi keimutan sama sekali, pilihan yang sangat buruk. Diapun memutuskan pergi berkeliling ke seluruh tempat pelatihan hewan ninja yang tersebar di KoNo-Ha.

Untunglah di tempat ke 25 Shikamaru menemukan seekor anak anjing berbulu putih, bermata sipit, dengan garis hitam di sekitar mulut dan kupingnya dengan kata lain memenuhi kriteria imut yang dicarinya. Meskipun masih kecil anjing itu adalah anjing ninja yang sudah diberi pelatihan khusus untuk mematuhi perintah tuannya dan hal itu sangat memudahkan Shikamaru dalam menjalankan rencananya besok.

Terakhir Shikamaru memastikan prakiraan cuaca dan memanggil beberapa Anbu pengawal Hokage untuk meeting dalam rangka membantu rencananya besok.

S.L.O Hari ke-3:

Pagi hari sekali lagi Shikamaru memeriksa prakiraan cuaca dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, diramalkan pukul 3 sore nanti akan turun hujan, sesuai rencananya. Diapun sudah mempersiapkan peralatan dan semua alat yang dibutuhkan juga briefing dengan para Anbu yang ditugasi untuk menggiring `target` ke lokasi penangkapan, anjing ninja yang baru dibawanya sudah diberi pengarahan dan pelatihan singkat, rencana cadangan juga disimulasikan, dengan kata lain semua rencana sudah matang tinggal dilaksanakan. Sore harinya Shikamaru bersiap dengan pakaian biasa namun rapih, celana panjang dan kaus berwarna hijau, jaket coklat dengan lambang keluarganya di kedua lengan, tatanan rambut yang sempurna, licin berkilauan dan rencanapun dijalankan. Masing-masing Anbu sudah bersiap di posisi.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.45 sore waktu KoNo-Ha, Kiba bersiap pergi menemui Shikamaru di taman, dia mengenakan celana panjang coklat, kaus hitam dan jaket abu-abu dengan bulu halus di ujung lengan dan tudung kepalanya. Waktu yang dibutuhkan menuju taman sebenarnya hanya sekitar 5 menit, tapi dia tak mau membuat orang menunggu, jadi langsung saja dia berangkat sekarang. Setelah sebelumnya dipaksa Gaara membawa payung karena menurut ramalan cuaca sore nanti akan turun hujan.

Sementara itu, Shikamaru sedang menyuruh para Anbu untuk mengamankan jalan dari para pejalan kaki lain. Dia ingin lokasi bebas dari warga sipil tak berkepentingan saat salah seorang Anbu melaporkan adanya perubahan gerak awan yang menandakan bahwa turunnya hujan akan tertunda.

"Fyuuh...Merepotkan," Shikamaru menggerutu karena tanpa ada hujan rencananya tidak akan sempurna tapi dia adalah jenius dalam rencana dan sudah mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan yang ada, maka plan B pun dijalankan.

"Adududuh…."

Kiba terkejut saat melihat seorang nenek jatuh di tengah jalan dengan tas berisi apel yang berantakan ke mana-mana, dengan sigap dia segera menolong nenek itu.

"Nenek kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Aduuuh…kakiku terkilir, sakit sekali." Nenek itu memegangi kakinya yang tampak membiru sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Wah…sampai biru begini, mari kubantu, nek!" Kiba segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan membasahinya dengan air dari kolam di dekat jalan itu, mengompres kaki si nenek.

"Terimakasih nak, kau baik sekali."

"Sama-sama. Lho, nenek mau ke mana? Kenapa sendirian?"

Nenek itupun tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya dan memasang wajah sangat sendu dan lugu (?) dan bercerita tentang perjalanannya dari rumah menuju tempat cucunya bekerja untuk mengantarkan apel hasil kebunnya, tapi karena kakinya terkilir hal itu tak sanggup lagi dilakukannya.

"Baiklah, nek. Saya akan membantumu!" kata Kiba penuh semangat, maka diapun pergi mengantarkan nenek itu sambil memapahnya, tanpa diketahuinya sang nenek menegok ke belakang dan memberikan kode 'V' dengan tangannya, ya dia adalah penyamaran Anbu yang ditugaskan untuk menghambat perjalanan Kiba ke taman.

Nyaris memakan waktu satu jam Kiba mengantar nenek itu karena sepanjang perjalanan hampir tiap menit nenek itu selalu minta istirahat. Parahnya lagi dia menolak saat Kiba akan menggendongnya dengan alasan tak mau mengkhianati sang kakek di alam sana dengan digendong pemuda lain. Alasan sebenarnya karena dia sudah diancam Shikamaru jika berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kiba.

Setelah mengantar nenek itu ke tempat tujuannya, Kiba berlari ke tempat tujuan awalnya. Saat itu hujan mulai turun dengan deras, untunglah dia membawa payung. Saat itulah rencana benar-benar dilaksanakan.

"Aduuh aku terlambat. Semoga Shikamaru masih ada di taman, mana turun hujan lagi, semoga dia tak marah," Kiba mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun seketika terhenti saat melihat pemandangan menakjubkan.

Kiba benar-benar merasa terharu dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, di pinggir jalan menuju taman dia melihat Shikamaru tampak sedang menolong seekor anak anjing malang yang dibuang ke dalam selokan. Pemuda berambut nanas itu bahkan rela mencopot jaketnya demi membungkus anak anjing yang tampak gemetaran dan kedinginan. Tak diperdulikannya deras hujan yang mengguyur juga lumpur yang menempel di tubuh kecil anjing itu mengotori kausnya. Kiba merasa mendengar suara musik yang mengharukan mengiringi moment indah itu.

Tanpa sadar perlahan kakinya mendekati pemuda itu, memayunginya dari belakang dengan sedikit berjinjit karena dia lebih pendek. Menyadari tak tertimpa hujan lagi, Shikamaru menengok dan memasang ekspresi terkejut,

"Kau datang, Kiba," ucapnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat, tulus yang sangat manis oleh bidadara itu, melihatnya pipi Shika memerah.

"Maaf aku terlambat, apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ya tak apa, ini… saat aku sedang menunggumu , aku mendengar suara gonggongan anjing, kucari di seluruh taman tapi tak ketemu, ternyata asalnya dari selokan ini dan akhirnya aku menemukannya," Shika kembali mempererat pelukannya ke anak anjing itu.

"Dia kasihan sekali, yang menaruhnya di situ orang yang sangat kejam."

"Yah…memang kasihan sekali dan maaf Kiba, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang."

"Eeeh! Kenapa? Kau marah ya? Maaf sekali tadi aku..." belum sempat Kiba selesai bicara Shika memotongnya,

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku tidak marah dan kau lihat sendiri anjing ini butuh pertolongan sebelum dia mati kedinginan."

"Ah..benar juga. Ayo cepat kita ke rumahmu, Shikamaru!"

"Kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" Tanya Shika tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya.

Menyadari itu Kiba jadi malu, "Ka..kalau kau tak keberatan…aku ingin membantu merawat anjing itu."

"Tentu saja aku tak keberatan. Baiklah sekarang kita ke rumahku."

Shikamaru dan Kiba pun berjalan sepayung berdua, lagi-lagi Kiba merasa mendengar lamat-lamat suara musik yang syahdu.

"Kau mendengar seperti ada suara musik tidak?" tanya Kiba.

"Musik? Aku tak mendengar suara apapun kecuali suara hujan."

"Ooh mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Shikamaru pun memberikan isyarat diam-diam menyuruh para Anbu itu bubar, membawa serta radio tape yang semula digunakan untuk memutas lagu sendu dan membiarkannya berdua saja dengan 'target'.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shikamaru segera mengambil kunci di dalam saku celananya dan membuka pintu mempersilahkan Kiba masuk, dia tinggal sendirian di sebuah kompleks perumahan ninja di suatu daerah pinggir desa yang cukup sepi, halaman rumahnya cukup luas tapi sayang hanya ditumbuhi rumput liar dan dua pohon besar yang cukup rindang.

"HYAAAA!"

Teriak keduanya bersamaan saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu melayang melewati kepala mereka dan sesuatu itu tampak bermata merah menyala. Untung Shikamaru segera menyalakan lampu dan tampaklah sosok yang tidak asing lagi, rupanya yang menyambar kepala mereka adalah burung elang pinjamannya.

"Wuaaah! Kenapa ada burung elang di sini?" tampak Kiba terkagum-kagum memperhatikan burung besar yang sedang terbang mengelilingi ruang tamu itu, kemudian burung itu hinggap di bahu kanan Shikamaru.

"Ini peliharaanku, aku lupa tak mengunci kandangnya tadi," ujarnya menahan nafas takut burung elang itu berbuat macam-macam, dan terkabullah kekhawatiran Shikamaru saat burung besar itu mulai mematuki jidatnya.

TUK TUK TUK…begitu suaranya.

"Mpfff…Hahahaha…." Kiba berusaha menahan tawa melihat pemandangan itu,

"Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangi tuannya ya."

"Yaah…begitulah," padahal dalam hatinya Shikamaru mengumpat karena kesan cool yang dibuatnya seketika runtuh. Diapun berjalan menuju kandang dan berusaha memasukkan burung elang itu dengan sedikit banyak susah payah. Seraya berdoa semoga burung itu tak buang hajat diatas kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan memandikan anak anjing ini sekalian mandi juga. Kiba anggap saja rumah sendiri ya silahkan santai saja."

"Aku ikut!"

Seketika Shikamaru langsung blushing mendengar kata-kata Kiba itu, 'Wow..dia mau mandi bersamaku?' batinnya, menyadari ada yang salah dengan ucapannya itu, Kiba langsung meralat,

"Maksudku ikut memandikan anak anjing itu," mau tak mau wajahnya jadi ikut blushing juga.

"Oh ya boleh saja, ikuti aku!" Shikamaru berusaha menyembunyikan raut kecewanya.

Kiba pun mengikutinya ke kamar mandi, mereka berduapun bahu-membahu memandikan anak anjing itu. Tampaknya sang anjing sangat senang dimandikan, dia melompat-lompat riang dan menggoyang-goyang ekornya, membuat busa sabun bertebaran kemana-mana. Kiba tampak sangat senang dan tertawa riang. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Shikamaru memberi kode pada anak anjing itu untuk beraksi. Dengan sekali lompatan, anjing itu menubruk Kiba hingga terjengkang dan Shikamaru berniat menangkapnya dengan menggunakan situasi lantai kamar mandi yang licin, dia memelesetkan diri dan sukses menimpa tubuh Kiba.

GUBRAK!

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu dan hanya saling bertatapan, mungkin meloading peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyosor bibir manis menggoda itu, tap takut akan membuat Kiba syok, maka dalam diam dia menelan ludahnya dan berusaha bangkit.

"Ma…maaf ya," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Kiba hanya mengangguk dan tertunduk malu, semburat kemerahan muncul menghiasi wajah pemuda pecinta anjing itu. Melihat kondisi target yang blushing, Shikamaru memutuskan mengambil langkah selanjutnya.

"Kiba…."

"Eh..ung…ada apa?" dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Shikamaru, meski samar kedua pipinya masih menampakan warna merah.

"Ada busa di pipimu,"

Dengan tangan kanan Kiba mengusap pipi kirinya,

"Bukan disitu…tapi disebelah sini," Shika mendekatkan diri dan dengan lembut mengelus pipi kanannya, wajah Kiba semakin memerah. Melihat tampang seorang uke yang memerah seperti itu, seorang seme yang sudah lama membujang dan kesepian seperti Shikamaru tentunya sangat tergoda. Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya sambil terus membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu dan mulai mengangkat dagunya. Kiba entah mengapa langsung memejamkan matanya erat-erat, saat jarak kedua bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter lagi tiba-tiba,

HUATCHIIIH!

Suara bersin yang sangat keras menginterupsi moment indah itu,

"Snif…." Shikamaru berusaha menyedot ingus yang hampir saja keluar dari hidungnya

"Maa…maaf ya Kiba," untung sebelum bersin dia cepat-cepat memalingkan mukanya, sehingga Kiba terselamatkan dari hujan lokal.

"Ah…tak apa kok," ujar Kiba dia langsung bangkit berdiri,

"Kau harus segera mandi air hangat dan ganti baju sebelum terkena flu," ujarnya sambil terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar sudah seperti tomat.

"Ahahaha….Ya sepertinya aku memang butuh air hangat," mau tak mau wajah Shika juga ikut memerah,

"…."

"..."

Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat, masing-masing merasa malu dan salah tingkah,

"Kurasa hujan sudah reda, aku harus segera pulang,"

"Eh….kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Maaf…aku janji membantu Gaara menyiapkan makan malam, maaf ya lagi-lagi belum jadi mentraktirmu," Kiba segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi tapi,

GUK! GUK! Anak anjing itu menggigit, manarik-narik celananya

"Ah iya! kau belum selesai dimandikan ya? Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang, maaf ya…" ujarnya sambil mengelus anjing itu, dengan malu-malu dia mendongak menatap Shikamaru,

"Besok…boleh aku kemari lagi?"

"Tentu saja!datanglah sesukamu!" Shikamaru sangat antusias,

Akhirnya terpaksa Shikamaru merelakan Kiba pulang, dia menolak diantar pulang dengan alasan harus mampir ke superarket dulu, Shika pun tak berani memaksa.

Hujan ternyata sudah benar-benar reda, tapi awan hitam tampak masih menggantung, benar-benar sesuai dengan perasaan Shikamaru saat ini, suram….

"Fyuuh….tinggal tiga hari lagi," gumamnya yang disambut dengan gonggongan anjingnya

GUK! GUK!

"Terpaksa aku sendiri harus memandikanya…merepotkan," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sementara itu Kiba pulang dengan wajah memerah dan jantung yang berdebar hebat...

~~~to be continue~~~

.

.

.

.

Fyuuh selesai juga chapter 3 ini, maaf kalo humornya garing and aneh, di chapter ini jatah SasuNarunya dikit karena bakal di rapel di beberapa chapter depan...

Mohon maaf sebanyak-banyaknya kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan, Mido sudah mencoba 3 kali menulisnya ulang. Sepertinya terlalu lama fakum membuat ide-ide Mido jadi berceceran...yah semoga chapter ini dapat memuaskan anda, untuk chapter berikutnya tolong doakan agar semuanya lancar and saya dapat segera mempublishnya...semoga masih ada yang mau membaca fic abal ini...

Tolong di RIPIUUU yaaa...biar saya semangat nglanjutinnya he3...thanks b4

ThAnks juga untuk yang sudah ripiu chapter 1 & 2 kemarin...maaf tak sempat membalasnya

Ao_Mido


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang sudah membuat NARUTO sehingga bisa dijadikan bahan kreasi para fujoshi seperti saya ini hehehe

Rating : T, lagi-lagi masih T, bersabarlah karena pasti ada lemon di chapter depaaan he3.

Pairing : Banyaak! Ada ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, SasuNaru and LeeChou

Warning : YAOI, Gaje, OOC, Typo, sebagai penulis yang masih hijau mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan.

Mohon maaf karena sudah sangaaaat lama baru update update fic GaJe ini karena ide-ide saya tiba-tiba mampet! (memang selalu mampet sih), tapi semoga Chapter 4 ini bisa menghibur, selamat membaca...

Well tanpa basa-basi lagi, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

Hujan...

Sudah membasahi KoNo-Ha sejak dua hari yang lalu, dua hari pulalah kediaman para bidadara tampak damai dan tentram, karena duo ninja yang biasanya datang membuat keributan tampak absen dari peredarannya. Dikabarkan jika Sasuke dan Neji sibuk menjalani terapi demi memulihkan kondisi. Karena mereka berdua telah mengalami musibah yang sangat mengenaskan ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Ternyata di balik peristiwa itu di kediaman Hyuuga sedang terjadi hal yang gawat! Tuan muda mereka yang bernama Neji sedang mengalami depresi berat, sudah tiga hari dia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Hal ini membuat seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya menjadi cemas, mereka tak tahu bahwa Neji tengah mengalami pergulatan batin yang sangat rumit.

Tak ada hal yang bisa menghalangi keinginan seorang Hyuuga itulah prinsip yang selalu diajarkan oleh clan Hyuuga padanya sedari kecil. Maka dengan cara apapun dia harus memiliki sang pujaan hati yaitu bidadara berambut merah maron a.k.a Gaara. Tapi yang jadi masalah adalah saat ini pikirannya benar-benar buntu, sudah berbagai cara dan strategi yang dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian sang incaran. Tapi semuanya kandas, mental dan gagal! Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal itu karena sebelumnya dia termasuk dalam top-ten pria idaman wanita, pria bahkan waria.

Tak mengherankan karena ia memiliki tubuh yang nyaris sempurna, bagaikan patung dewa made in Yunani. Dengan tinggi badan 172,1cm dan berat 54,2kg tampak proporsional dengan berbagai cara latihan ia mengolah tubuhnya hingga menghasilkan perut six pack dan dada bidang. Kulit mulus tanpa cela dengan warna putih yang pas, tak terlalu pucat ataupun cerah. Serta wajah tampan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dan mata silvernya yang membuat tiap orang yang memandangnya seolah terhipnotis membuat pesonanya tak terelakkan. Senyuman mautnya mampu membuat orang yang memandang jadi klepek-klepek. Apalagi rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan panjang lurus dan lembut pasti membuat bintang iklan Shampo iri hati.

Berbicara mengenai mahkota kepala yang satu ini Neji benar-benar stress karena insiden ledakan kompor di dapur rumah Gaara, membuat rambutnya KRIBO! Beruntung ia sempat mengambil taplak meja di ruang tamu tanpa ijin alias nyolong sebelum pulang, sehingga ia bisa menutupi kepalanya sehingga harga dirinya bisa terselamatkan. Tapi sesampainya dirumah ia kebingungan apa yang harus dilakukan pada rambutnya itu? Mau dipotong sayang, butuh puluhan tahun untuk memanjangkannya! Lagipula ia merasa tidak cocok dengan gaya rambut cepak, mengingat bentuk dasar kepalanya yang sedikit agak tidak singkron (?).

Ia sudah merusaha keramas juga merendam rambutnya didalam air bak seharian tapi gagal, bahkan malah membuatnya masuk angin. Gel dan Hairspray pun dikerahkan, memang sih bisa membuat rambutnya lurus, tapi bagaimana bisa ia keluar rumah jika sekarang rambutnya kaku seperti sapu dan mengacung lurus seperti kuas diatas kepalanya?.

Maka dari itulah tiga hari ini Neji tak mau keluar dari kamarnya, ia hanya mau keluar saat tengah malam ketika penghuni rumah lainnya sudah tidur. Untuk mengambil makanan, untung didalam kamarnya sudah ada kamar mandi jadi ia tak perlu repot saat ingin buang air.

Kita tinggalkan sejenak Neji dan masalah rambutnya yang menyedihkan itu.

.

Kali ini satu lagi korban naas keganasan para Bidadara yaitu tendangan Naruto yang tepat mengenai daerah rawan milik semua pria yakni selangkangan! Sasuke Uchiha Pada pagi hari buta tampak keluar diam-diam dari rumahnya dengan mengenakan jaket hitam, masker, kacamata hitam dan sarung, tapi Ia memakai sarung bukan untuk pergi ke Masjid! Dengan langkah kaki yang mengangkang ia tampak mengamati sekeliling, setelah merasa aman segera menggunakan jurus Kuchiyose untuk memanggil Manda, ular peliharaanya yang setia, baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong.

KABOOOM ! dari kepulan asap tebal muncullah seekor ular besar berwarna ungu, yang deskripsinya bisa dibaca pada Chapter 1.

"Selamat pagi tuan, ada apa anda memanggil saya?" tannya Manda ramah dengan senyum gigi sehatnya, meski yang tampak malah sangat mengerikan karena giginya yang runcing, besar-besar dan sangat tajam, apalagi lidahnya yang bercabang meneteskan air liur beracun berwarna ungu untung tak membuat hujan lokal saat ia bicara.

"Hn, kau antar aku ke desa sebelah sekarang, tapi harus diam-diam!"

"Baiklah saya mengerti, silahkan naik ke punggung saya tuan." jawabnya sambil menunduk entah bagian tubuh yang mana yang disebut punggungnya itu, karena hampir semua bagian tubuh ular berbentuk flat(?), tak ada spesifikasi yang pasti. Sasukepun langsung asal melompat. Begitu ia meyentuh tubuh ular peliharaanya itu ia seperti menyatu dan terhisap kedalam kulitnya. Jangan salah karena Manda sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa sehingga di dalam tubuhnya ada tempat khusus yang mirip seperti gerbong kereta api dengan vasilitas VVIP.

Manda pun segera masuk ke dalam tanah, menuju ke desa sebelah melalui jalan bawah tanah agar tak diketahui orang lain,meninggalkan lubang besar di depan rumah Sasuke, yang pastinya esok hari harus segera ditutup lagi oleh si pemilik rumah, sungguh kepraktisan yang merepotkan.

Sesampainya di desa sebelah Sasuke segera menuju sebuah klinik pengobatan dengan papan nama besar dan berbinar-binar bertuliskan :

'**Mak Oroet'**

Menerima reparasi (?) dan pengobatan penyakit khusus pria.

Garansi 100% dijamin, tidak manjur uang kembali saat anda mati. Buka 24jam

Rupanya Sasuke hendak mengobati 'harta karun keluarga' miliknya yang lebam karena disepak oleh calon ukenya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia mengamati keadaan sekeliling, memastikan tak ada orang yang memperhatikannya ia masuk ke klinik itu, ia segera mendaftarkan diri pada resepsionis yang tampak mengantuk, melihat seorang pemuda datang mengenakan sarung sang resepsionis langsung tanggap dan dipersilahkannya duduk di ruang tunggu bahkan hendak bantu memapahnya, tapi tentu ditolak. Rupanya di dalam ruang tunggu banyak orang yang sudah mengantri .Yakin dengan penyamarannya yang sempurna ia menempati kursi yang ada di barisan paling depan, menunggu dengan tenang sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Oi Sasuke!"

Tersentak sang Uchiha dari tempat duduknya, refleks ia menengok ke arah sumber suara dan dilihatnya seorang ninja dari Kono-Ha yang sering ia lihat menjaga gerbang desa,

"Shit!" rutuknya perlahan sambil membuang muka berpura pura tidak kenal, tapi telat meski ia berusaha menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan sangat rapi tapi satu hal yang lupa dia lakukan, mengenakan penutup kepala, karena rambut pantat ayam yang menjadi ciri khasnya malah tak ditutupi, tentu saja orang-orang di klinik itu sudah tau siapa dirinya.

"Heh Sasuke, kau sedang apa disini?" tampaknya ninja dari desa KoNo-Ha itu tak menyerah malah mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Siapa kau, aku tak mengenalmu!" ucapnya sambil berusaha menghindar dan memalingkan muka. Untung saja dia selamat karena seorang ninja lain muncul dan berbisik pada ninja yang sedang menyapa Sasuke,

"Heei...biarkan dia Kotetsu, mungkin dia sedang menjalankan misi seperti kita,"

"Ups! Kau benar Izumo!" ninja itu tampak kaget dan menutup mulutnya,

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya salah orang hehehe," membungkuk minta maaf tapi sebelum pergi ia sempat berbisik "Psst...jika kau dalam misi yang sama dengan kami, berhati-hatilah! Ia bukan orang sembarangan!" belum sempat Sasuke bertanya lebih lanjut, dua ninja itu sudah keburu keluar dari ruang tunggu.

Menghela nafas lega Sasuke kembali menunggu dengan hikmat, tak berapa lama gilirannya untuk diperiksa pun tiba. Tentunya ia mendaftar dengan nama samaran, perlahan ia masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan berusaha keras untuk tidak berjalan dengan mengangkang.

DHEG! Sasuke kaget bukan main saat melihat siapa yang hendak memeriksanya, seorang nenek berbadan mungil yang wajahnya tidak asing karena pernah menjadi lawan bertarungnya saat ia menjalankan misi ke Suna, rupanya meski sudah sangat tua dan tampak hampir mati ingatan sang nenek yang bernama Chiyo ini masih tajam terbukti saat ia melihat ciri khas rambut pantat ayam pasien barunya ini sang nenek pun menyeringai kejam. Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan gugup, tak lama terdengar suara jeritan yang memilukan dari dalam bilik pemeriksaan itu.

.

.

.

Sebaliknya hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba mengalami progres yang sangat cepat, karena dalam dua hari kemarin Kiba tak pernah absen datang ke kediaman si Nara. Berbekal payung besar dia menerobos hujan dan tinggal disana dari pagi hingga tengah malam. Bisa diibaratkan jika Kiba hanya pulang untuk tidur saja. Kediaman Nara seperti sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya.

Hal ini menjadi perhatian dua bidadara lainnya terutama Naruto, ia merasa tidak begitu suka Kiba sering pergi kerumah Nara karena ia takut sebentar lagi saudaranya itu akan menyusul Chouji untuk menikah, itu berarti meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Gaara dan Naruto tak suka itu ia merasa kesepian. Meski Neji juga tampak mengejar-ngejar Gaara tapi ia tak merasa khawatir karena saudaranya yang satu ini tampak tak berminat pada ninja berambut panjang itu. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk mencoba menghalanginya.

"Kiba, kau mau ke kediaman Nara lagi?" tanya Naruto melihat saudaranya tampak bersiap dengan jaket tebal payung lebar dan sedang memakai sepatu bootsnya.

"Yup! Begitulah, hari inipun aku tak makan dirumah ya,"

"Uhm...Kiba sebenarnya ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu,"

"Ada apa? Kalau ada yang mau dikatakan, katakan saja,"

"Begini, kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering ke rumah Nara, apalagi kau pulang sampai larut,"

"Eh? Memang kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak enak membicarakan ini tapi demi kebaikanmu aku harus mengatakannya, kau harus berhati-hati pada si Nara itu!"

"Hati-hati, kenapa?"

"Kita tak tau kapan ia akan menyerangmu Kiba! Kalian hanya berdua saja dirumahnya pasti ia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu!"

"Kami tidak berdua, ada Akamaru kok. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia perbuat padaku?"

"Haduuuh Kiba...kita ini bidadara yang diciptakan untuk menjadi ultimate uke, tentu saja seme normal seperti dia pasti ingin menidu...eh uhm...mengajak kita tidur bersama dan perlu kau ketahui ya! Rasanya akan sangat menyakitkan! Bahkan kau akan berdarah-darah dan tak pernah bisa bangun dari ranjangmu atau bahkan untuk berjalan!"

"E..EEEEHHH! MASA! da...darimana kau tau hal itu?"

"A...Anooo aku mendengarnya dari sumber yang terpercaya!"

"Ja...jadi karena itu Chouji kemana mana digendong oleh Lee? Karena ia tak bisa menggunakan kakinya lagi? "

"Iya betul sekali," jawab Naruto mantap tapi dalam hati ia menambahkan kata mungkin sebanyak-banyaknya, keringat mulai bercucuran dari kepalanya. "Jadi sebisa mungkin kau harus waspada ya! dan jangan pulang larut lagi," ujarnya segera menambahkan.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti, " jawab Kiba ragu wajahnya sangat pucat, mengingat beberapa hari ini memang Shikamaru sering mencuri ciuman dan pelukan darinya, meski awalnya dia senang tapi mendengar cerita Naruto itu ia sekarang jadi merasa sangat ketakutan.

Kiba pun berangkat dengan lesu, sesampainya di kediamaan Nara ia langsung disambut oleh seekor anjing mungil yang menunggunya di depan pintu,

GUK! GUK! GUK! Salaknya riang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya

"Akamaru...kau menungguku?" Kiba langsung memeluk dan mencium anjing yang diberinya nama olehnya itu.

"Kiba, kau sudah datang rupanya, dia tak mau masuk kedalam dan terus menunggumu di luar." Kata Shikamaru menyambutnya.

"Yaa ampun, Akamaru kau begitu merindukanku ya? Manis sekali! Aku juga selalu memikirkanmu"

Shika tersenyum lembut melihat itu dan mengusap kepala Kiba, "Hei...aku juga merindukanmu lho,"

Mendengar itu wajah Kiba seketika memerah dia menundukan muka "Shi...Shika," ucapnya pelan,

"Ayo masuk nanti kau kedinginan diluar," Shika menggandeng Kiba kedalam rumah dan mendudukannya diatas tatami yang ada di ruang keluarga, selama dua hari bersama si jenius Nara sudah mengamati dan mempelajari targetnya sekarang ia tahu kelemahan dan kelebihan Kiba, termasuk kebiasaanya yang lupa keadaan sekitar jika sedang bermain dengan Akamaru, meski awalnya kesal karena diabaikan sekarang ia malah memanfaatkan keadaan itu.

"EKHH!" teriak Kiba kaget saat Shikamaru mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kena hujan dengan handuk. "Rambutmu basah, jika tak dikeringkan kau bisa sakit," ujarnya tenang saat melihat raut wajah protes sang calon uke.

Akhirnya Kiba diam saja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelus-elus Akamaru di pangkuannya, melihat targetnya sudah tenang Shikamaru melanjutkan ekspansinya, dia mendudukan diri di belakang Kiba sehingga kini ia mengapit pemuda itu dengan kakinya ia memeluknya dari belakang dan menguselkan kepalanya di leher sang calon uke sambil menghirup aroma yang khas dari Kiba dalam-dalam.

"Shika...apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau hangat, aku kedinginan. Biarkan aku begini sebentar ya?" ucapnya setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga dan mengeratkan tangannya di perut.

"Ba...baiklah," jawab Kiba yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, Shikamaru pun tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Terimakasih ya,"

Begitulah strategi Shikamaru yang brilian, selagi Kiba asyik mengelus Akamaru ia tak mau ketinggalan mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekatkan diri. Untungnya selama dua hari ini Kiba tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan, bahkan ia cenderung terlihat nyaman jika Shika mulai memeluknya, karena itulah hari ini ia berniat untuk mulai melangkah ke tahap berikutnya lebih dari sekedar peluk dan ciuman ringan! Untung saja Kiba tak melihat wajah ninja yang tengah memeluknya itu, jika lihat pasti ia akan ketakutan bagaimana tidak wajah Shikamaru yang biasanya berekspresi datar dan ogah-ogahan saat ini sedang menyeringai mesum, mungkin seringainya ini bisa menandingi seringai khas Uchiha yang memang terkenal mesumnya.

Disisi lain tiba-tiba Kiba teringat akan perkataan Naruto, seketika tubuhnya pun menegang, apalagi saat Shikamaru mulai membelai belai perutnya dan mengecup pipi dan telinganya ia merasa merinding. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat Shikamaru yang memeluknya terjungkal ke belakang.

GUBRAK "Aduh!"

"Maaf Shika, aku tak sengaja ! aku mau ke Toilet!" ucap Kiba gugup tanpa menunggu jawaban ia langsung melesat masuk ke toilet dengan muka merah padam. Tak sadar ia membawa Akamaru bersamanya.

Shikamaru hanya bengong melihat hal itu dalam hati ia merasa sangat iri pada sang anjing yang diajak masuk ke dalam toilet tapi ia merasa aneh pada sikap Kiba hari ini, ia terlihat tak bersemangat saat datang dan kini ia tampak bingung dan ketakutan.

Kecurigaan Shikamaru bertambah, sejak Kiba keluar dari toilet ia tampak menghindar dan tak mau memandang wajahnya, bahkan saat ia menggenggam tangan Kiba wajah bidadara itu tampak bertambah pucat dan gemetaran buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Kiba?"

"I...Iya," jawab pemuda pecinta anjing itu masih tak mau menatap matanya, maka dengan perlahan Shikamaru menyentuh dagu pemuda itu dan memalingkannya agar mereka bertatapan lalu dia ditempelkanya dahinya ke dahi Kiba seraya berujar pelan,

"Kau membuatku khawatir, " seketika wajah sang bidadara berubah warna menjadi merah padam tapi di matanya masih terpancar aura ketakutan. BRUK ! Kiba malah mendorongnya dengan kasar dan berbalik.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang!" lalu ia langsung berlari keluar rumah tanpa menengok lagi.

Shikamaru hanya mematung di tengah ruangan, tak menyangka akan mendapat penolakan seperti itu, padahal menurut perhitungannya hari ini ia akan berhasil mencium sang bidadara, kenapa Kiba malah mendorongnya seperti itu? Bahkan ia pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Akamaru, hal yang tak pernah dilewatkannya beberapa hari ini.

"Haaaah..." Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, waktu yang ia miliki untuk mendekati Kiba hanya tinggal satu hari saja besok ia harus bisa melamar Kiba dan harus diterima, jika tidak maka tak hanya kisah cintanya nyawa dan karirnya bisa hancur.

"GUK..GUK!" salak Akamaru yang tampak prihatin melihat majikannya frustasi. Sang majikan berjongkok untuk mengelusnya, tak berapa lama ia menyunggingkan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Kau akan kudapatkan Kiba, apapun caranya, " dan sang anjing pun tampak ketakutan dan hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan merasakan aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan majikannya.

Hari itu juga Shikamaru begadang semalaman untuk menyempurnakan rencana pamungkasnya demi mendapatkan Bidadara pujaan hati. Menggunakan segulung kertas, sebatang kuas dan sebotol tinta hitam ia mulai menggambar diagram simulasi dan rancangan penyerangannya esok hari. Bahkan ia sudah menyusun rencana kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukannya pada malam pengantin dan bulan madu mereka yang panjangnya hingga puluhan ribu kata, mungkin bisa dijadikan fanfiction bersambung yang menarik dengan rating 21+ tentunya.

.

.

.

Tak jauh beda dengan Neji yang juga begadang semalaman berusaha meluruskan rambutnya dengan peralatan Smoothing khusus dan produk perawatan rambut 'TheSeme' yang sengaja diimpornya langsung dari prancis, beruntung dia memiliki koneksi dengan agen penjualan peralatan salon disana. Tak heran hampir seluruh keluarnya Hyuuga memiliki rambut panjang lurus dan berkilau-kilau ternyata selain sebagai ninja bisnis sampingan keluarga besar itu adalah bisnis perawatan dan pelurusan rambut. Alias SALON...Sungguh Neji tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melupakan fakta penting itu sehingga dia beberapa hari ini malah kewalahan mengurusi rambutnya.

Setelah bersusah-payah, jungkir balik dan sedikit kayang. Seluruh rambutnya berhasil ia catok sendiri dan hasilnya sudah kembali seperti semula lurus, halus, lembut dan berkilauan. Sambil mematut diri didepan cermin ia pun tersenyum riang.

"Aaah~~~~ rambutku sayang, senang kau sudah sehat hehehehe" tawa riang pun ia kumandangkan sambil megelus-elus rambutnya. Membuat beberapa pelayan dan penghuni rumah besarnya yang mendengar suara tawa itu menjadi tambah cemas, mereka pun sepakat mengadakan doa bersama demi kewarasan tuan muda mereka.

.

.

Tapi kondisi yang benar-benar berbeda tengah dialami Sasuke yang terpaksa masuk Rumah Sakit, karena malah menjadi korban Mal Praktek di klinik "Mak Oeroet".

Singkat cerita saat kejadian kemarin, begitu Sasuke masuk ke ruang praktek Emak Oeroet yang bernama asli Chiyo langsung tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi ompongnya,

"Waah...tak kusangka ada seorang Uchiha yang datang kemari, apa masalahmu nak?" nenek itu bertanya ramah namun Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau ia melihat sorot mesum dimata nenek yang sudah mengenali identitasnya itu, oh kini ia khawatir dengan keperawa...eh keperjakaanya.

"Cih...siapa yang bermasalah hah? Aku datang kemari karena mendengar berita tentang praktek mencurigakan yang kau perbuat!" tujuan Sasuke kini berubah ia tak bisa lagi berobat pada penjahat veteran itu salah-salah ia malah jadi korban pelecehan maka kini ia akan menangkapnya.

"Hohohoho kau tak bisa menipuku anak muda, dari sarung yang kau gunakan dan cara berjalanmu yang mengangkang sudah jelas ada yang salah dengan ANU-mu!"

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludahnya, sepertinya jika masalah perANUan nenek itu memang ahlinya.

Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi ia pun langsung menyerang, untung dibalik sarungnya ia membawa perlengkapan senjata, tadinya ia berniat mengancam saksi mata agar tidak menyebarkan kondisinya pada penduduk KoNo-Ha tak menyangka jika ia akan menggunakannya untuk mempertahankan diri seperti ini. Tapi ketidak nyamanan didaerang selangkangan membuat geraknya terbatas dan nenek aktif itu bisa memojokannya.

Akibat jarum beracun yang dilemparkan padanya tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan ia hanya bisa terkapar dilantai dan sang nenek tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan langsung merogoh kdalam sarungnya Sasuke pun pucat pasi,

GYAAAAAAAAAA!

Suara teriakan yang sangat memilukanpun terdengar dari balik ruang perawatan, membuat dua ninja yang masih berada di ruang tunggu menyerbu masuk. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah tak sadarkan diri terjatuh dilantai dan tak jauh darinya tergeletak seorang nenek yang hangus dan compang-camping namun menampakan wajah puas dan gembira,

Rupanya tepat saat nenek itu meremas 'harta keluarganya' yang tengah bengkak, secara spontan Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Chidori yang menjalar dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya dan membuat lawannya K.O seketika, namun hal itu memperparang kondisi kesehatannya karena bengkaknya jadi tambah besar!. Akhirnya iapun dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit pusat.

Tapi setidaknya dia berjasa karena berhasil membongkar sindikat praktek pengobatan terlarang yang membahayakan jiwa dan masa depan para lelaki tersebut.

.

.

Hari yang menegangkan bagi Shikamaru, karena akan melaksanakan rencana pamungkasnya dalam mendapatkan hati sang bidadara pujaan. Dari pagi hari buta tepat sebelum ayam pertama berkokok para ia sudah membriefing semua anak buahnya yang terdiri dari ninja-ninja khusus pengguna jurus air karena demi rencananya kali ini ia akan menebar badai!

"Astaga! Hujan turun sangat lebat! Padahal tadi cuaca sangat cerah..." kata seorang bidadara manis berambut kuning yang sedang duduk bertopang dagu didekat jendela.

"Haah...lagi-lagi hari ini gagal mencuci baju deh," kali ini giliran bidadara rambut merah yang bicara, gara-gara cuaca buruk dia tak bisa menjalankan salah satu hobinya yaitu mencuci baju.

Sementara aura kegalauan juga muncul dari rekan mereka yang berambut coklat, ia sangat ingin pergi ketempat Shikamaru dan bermain bersama si anjing kecil yang sangat unyu. Tapi keputusannya semalam sudah bulat ia harus menjaga jarak dengan mereka, mengingat keputusannya itu iapun mengambil nafas panjang dan bertambah muram.

TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras mengagetkan seisi rumah,

"Iya sebentaar!" Naruto berteriak dan berlari menuju pagar depan "Sabar sedikit!" ucapnya kesal saat suara ketukan tak juga berhenti dan malah bertambah keras sementara dia kesulitan membuka kunci pintu karena terburu-buru. Setelah dia berhasil membuka pintu sebuah pemandangan mengagetkannya,

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Naruto menjerit saat melihat seorang Nara Shikamaru berdiri dibawah hujan dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah seperti orang mau mati, menampilkan pemandangan yang tak enak dilihat.

"Ada apa Naruto?" mendengar suara jeritan kedua bidadara lainnya datang menghampiri,

Begitu melihat sesosok berambut coklat Shikamaru langsung bicara sambil menampilkan wajah menahan tangis yang membuat bibirnya tampak tambah monyong 10cm.

"A...akamaru, tolong dia Kiba..."

"Kenapa dengannya? cepat katakan!" kali ini Kiba yang tampak panik dia langsung mencengkeram pundak Shikamaru meminta penjelasan.

"Aku juga tak tahu sejak kau pulang semalam perilakunya aneh dan tampak sangat lesu, dan pagi ini ketika aku bangun kulihat Akamaru sudah tak sadarkan diri...

"APA! ba...bagaimana bisa?..." ketiga bidadara terkejut namun Kiba yang tampak palin terpukul,

"Ayo kita kerumahmu!" katanya sambil menyeret Shikamaru yang tampak lemas keluar,

"Tunggu kami ikut!" kata Gaara dan Naruto tak ketinggalan, mereka berempatpun langsung berlari menerobos hujan bersama-sama. Tak ingin rencananya digagalkan Shikamaru langsung berlari dengan kecepatan ninjanya sambil menggandeng Kiba sehingga kedua bidadara yang lain ketinggalan.

"Lho? Dimana mereka?" kata Gaara bingung

"Sepertinya kita ketinggalan, kau tahu rumah Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak..."

"..."

Akhirnya keduanya pun memutuskan kembali sesampainya dirumah mereka terkejut karena cuaca yang sangat carah, seolah hujan yang sangat deras tadi dibawa pergi oleh Shikamaru. Tapi mereka tak memusingkannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas.

.

Sebagai anjing ninja yang terlatih Akamaru juga memiliki kemampuan acting, jangankan bermain basket seperti anjing dalam film AirBud joget india dan tari baletpun bisa dilakukannya.

Begitu ia mendengar suara pintu rumah dibuka langsung ia menyelinap kedalam selimut tebal yang digelar diatas sofa, ini saatnya ia menunjukan salah satu keahliannya yaitu ber acting sekarat.

"Astaga! Akamaru!" Kiba langsung panik melihat anjing kecil yang kini terlihat gemetaran dengan mata terpejam dan nafas tersengal dibawah selimut, namun begitu mendengar suaranya anjing itu langsung membuka mata dan mengeluarkan gonggongan lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" sambil memeluk erat anak anjing itu Kiba menoleh pada Shikamaru "Kau sudah membawanya kedokter hewan?"

"Ya..tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah membawanya, tapi sang dokterpun tak bilang ia tak bisa menolongnya," kata Shikamaru sambil meremas kepalanya, kemudian dia mendudukan diri dilantai dengan lesu, dari suaranya ia tampak menahan tangis,

"Dokter bilang Akamaru terlalu kecil untuk kubesarkan sendirian, dia membutuhkan kedua orang tua (?) yang bisa mencurahkan rasa cinta sebuah keluarga (?) utuh padanya," lalu sambil menatap Kiba dia menambahkan "Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendirian...hannya kau satu-satunya harapanku...Kiba,"

Mendengar itu wajah Kiba langsung memerah entah kenapa ia merasa seperti mendapat sebuah lamaran pernikahan, tapi kata-kata dua saudaranya membuatnya sadar.

"Shika...maaf...aku..." atanya sambil menundukan kepala dirasakanya Akamaru tambah bergetar hebat dipelukannya,

"Apa kau...membenci kami?"

Tak menjawab, Kiba hanya menggeleng keras-keras dan saat itulah Akamaru melompat dari pelukannya dan berlari kehalaman luar,

"Akamaru!" mereka berteriak panik dan berusaha mengejarnya, untung dengan sigap Shikamaru berhasil menangkapnya sebelum anjing itu keluar pagar dan langsung memeluknya erat dibawah guyuran hujan, Kiba yang tertinggal pun hendak mendekati mereka.

"Jangan kemari!" tapi Shikamaru berteriak melarangnya, "Jika memang kau tak peduli pada kami, sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan tolong jangan kembali kemari," katanya tegas.

Saat ini Kiba benar-benar bimbang, tapi melihat Shikamaru memeluk Akamaru sendirian dibawah hujan deras sungguh membuat hatinya sakit akhirnya diapun nekat, ikut menerobos kedalam hujan dan langsung memeluk pemuda berambut nanas beserta anjingnya itu,

"Maafkan aku!..." teriaknya sambil menangis, "Aku ingin bersama kalian, aku mau ikut menjaga Akamaru!" ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dikepala kecil Akamaru.

"Berhasil..." kata Shikamaru pelan tanpa terdengar, sambil mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumi kepala Kiba ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan dengan isyarat tangannya ia memerintahkan para ninja pembuat hujan untuk berhenti dan pergi meninggalkan mereka,

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya ditelinga sang bidadara yang langsung membuat wajahnya memerah, masih dengan menggendong Akamaru yang kini menutup matanya sendiri dengan kaki depan, Shikamaru melanjutkan kegiatan dengan mengecup cuping telinga Kiba perlahan dan merembet ke pipi, dagu dan berakhir di bibir ranum berwarna kemerahan yang langsung ia lahap dengan rakus, menumpahkan frustasinya sebagai seme kesepian selama beberapa tahun, semua tehnik ciuman yang pernah ia pelajari dibuku langsung dipraktekannya.

Ciuman yang panjang dan panas itu membuat kaki Kiba lemas dan kehabisan nafas rasanya ia nyaris pingsan, untung sebelum merosot ketanah Shika dengan mudah langsung membopongnya. Akamaru yang dari tadi menutup mata langsung masuk kebalik jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo temui Hokage untuk segera menikahkan kita," kata Shikamaru santai dan Kiba hannya mengangguk pasrah saat dibawa kekantor Hokage masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari efek ciuman.

Sementara Gaara dan Naruto bingung saat mereka dipanggil kekantor Hokage ternyata Lee dan Chouji juga diundang, karena Kiba dan Shikamaru akan mengadakan pernikahan kilat, mereka berduapun hanya bisa melongo. Tapi saat melihat raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan yang ditunjukan Kiba mau takmau merekapun hanya bisa pasrah seraya mendoakan kebahagiaan bagi pernikahan saudaranya itu.

.

.

.

Keberhasilan Shikamaru menikahi Kiba membuat Sandaime sangat senang, karena sekarang ia memenangkan taruhan. Sandaimepun menggelar pesta syukuran besar-besaran dan mengundang semua shinobi KoNo-Ha untuk bergabung. Dilaksanakannya pesta itupun membuat hati dua ANBU hebat desa KoNo-Ha menjadi miris, meski sudah mengisi absen tanda kehadiran mereka tapi sosok dua seme kesepian itu tak bisa ditemukan,

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?..." ratap seorang pria tampan berambut panjang indah ala iklan shampoo saat duduk disuatu sudut tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk pesta,

"Hyuuga yang jenius bingung? Hoh memalukan," sebuah suara mengagetkanya dan munculah pemuda lain yang tak kalah tampan dengan ciri khas rambut jingkrak ala pantat ayam dari balik bayangan.

"Sudah kembali dari dari rumah sakit Uchiha? Hah tak kusangka seorang nenek bisa membuatmu K.O,"

Keduanyapun bertatapan tajam dan aura hitam menyelubungi mereka, masing-masing tidak terima dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya dan mulai pasang kuda-kuda, sampai suara mencurigakan menghentikan rencana perang dua shinobi ganteng itu.

"Aah~~~...Umpff...hentikaahn...Shi...aaah..."

Desahan menggoda yang menggoyahkaan iman, terdengar tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, akhirnya memilih untuk memenuhi rasa penasara dan mengesampingkan perselisihan. Kedua ninja penasaran itu pun mengendap-endap mendekati sumber suara dan menemukan sumbernya dari dalam sebuah gudang sake yang tersembunyi, mengintip dari celah pintu, keduanya disuguhi pemandangan yang bisa langsung memicu mimisan akut.

Masih mengenakan pakaian resmi tampak pemuda berambut nanas sedang menggerayangi bidadara berambut coklat yang setengah badanya tertelungkup di atas gentong sake besar dari belakang,

"Woow bakalan dogy-style tuh!" Sasuke spontan terkesima dengan gaya bermesraan pasangan baru yang diintipnya,

"Ssshht! Nanti kita ketahuan bodoh!" ujar Neji yang langsung menjitak kepala rekan intipnya mesra.

Kedua sejoli mulai berciuman dengan sangat panas sementara tangan sang seme mulai masuk kedalam bagian celana. Mata Neji dan Sasukepun tambah melotot mereka kompak menahan nafas menutup mata dengan jari-jari tangan kiri yang terbuka dan saling membungkam dengan tangan kanan agar tak ketahuan sedang mengintip,

GRRRR! GUK!

Terdengar suara anjing mengagetkan mereka dan dengan spontan kedua ninja pengintip itupun langsung melakukan kuda-kuda kilat pergi melarikan diri sambil menutupi hidung yang sudah nyaris mimisan, tak mereka sadari bahwa suara gonggongan anjing itu sebenarnya berasal dari pasangan yang mereka intip.

"Fyuuh...hampir saja," kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas saat mereka berhasil menghindar, tapi begitu melihat hidung Neji yang mengeluarkan darah iapun tak kuat menahan tawa "Ahahahaha kau mimisan!"

"Berisik! Kau kira hidungmu tidak?!" kata Neji berang dan langsung membuat tawa Sasuke berhenti dan memeriksa hidungnya yang ternyata juga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Haaah...kita benar-benar menyedihkan ya..." akhirnya keduanya terdiam dan meratapi nasib masing-masing yang masih belum bisa mengawini eh...menikahi sang bidadara pujaanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bekerjasama?" tiba-tiba Neji angkat bicara,

"Kerjasama?"

"Iya...kini tinggal dua bidadara yang tersisa, pastinya mereka akan lebih sulit untuk didekati, selama ini kita selalu bersaing dan itu malah membuat kita ribut sendiri, untuk sementara kita harus mengesampingkan persaingan itu dan bahu-membahu dalam mendapatkan hati mereka! " ninja berambut panjang dengan semangat berorasi seperti seorang caleg yang sedang kampanya, Sasuke yang melihatnya pun jadi ikut bersemangat bahkan dia sampai bertepuk tangan.

"Ide yang bagus! Lalu apa rencana yang akan kita laksanakan?" tanyanya antusias

"..."

"Hyuuga?"

"Aku belum berpikir sampai kesitu," jawab Neji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalau tak punya ide! kenapa juga kau mengajaku kerjasama!" bentak Sasuke kesal,

"Hei! Kerjasama itu juga suatu ide tau!" bantah Neji kesal tapi dia menambahkan "Bagaimana jika kita minta bantuan Shikamaru?"

"Cih pemalas itu, dia sedang sibuk melatih jurus dogy-style mana mau membantu!"

"Kalau kakakmu?"

"Itachi nii-san sedang ad misi panjang! Lagipula kalau minta tolong padanya yang ada Narutoku bakal diembat! Semoga saja dia tak kembali kemari,"

'Dasar adik durhaka,' batin Neji "Begini saja kita ajak mereka kencan, siapa tahu selama kencan kita bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan mereka, kau ada rekomendasi tempat?"

Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian matanya melebar saat mendapat ilham "Bagaimana kalau ke Losmen? Love Hotel?"

PLAK! Lagi-lagi Neji menjitaknya "Kau mau kita ditangkap karena melakukan pelanggaran hukum hah? Lagipula apa kau mau jika mereka malah takut pada kita?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke hendak balas menonjoknya tapi kata-kata Neji menohok hatinya, apalagi jika ia mengingat dasyatnya sepakan bakiak Naruto. Tak bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan bidadari berambut pirang itu lakukan jika dia dibawa ke tempat mesum seperti itu, membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Memang kau punya usul yang lebih baik?"

"Hah jangan remehkan pengalamanku jadi nominasi Seme-idaman ya! tentu saja Nonton! Romantic diner! dan berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam yang panas diatas ranjang!"

TEPLAK! Kali ini Sasuke sudah tak menahan emosinya lagi dan langsung menampol muka teman seperjuangannya itu sambil berteriak "Itu sama saja Idioot!"

"Enak saja! Jangan samakan cara briliant-ku dengan ide primitifmu pantat ayam!"

"APA! caramu itu yang kampungan RAMBUT SAPU!"

BUAKH! DESH! GEDEBUGH! PLAK!

Akhirnya kedua ninja itupun asik berdiskusi sambil bertukar tinju, tamparan dan pukulan. Sepertinya jalan bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan hati para bidadari pujaanya masih sangaaaat panjang.

~ To be Continue~

Apakah masih ada yang mau membaca lanjutannya? Revieww Pleasee...

Tidak lupa terimakasiiiiih! Buanyak yang udah review chapter lalu, saya ga nyangka bakal dapet sebanyak itu, I Love U All !

Untuk adegan Panasnya disimpan di Chapter depan yaa...saya akan berusaha secepatnya mencari wangsit dengan baca doujinshi 21+ hehehe...


End file.
